The Mask of Vader
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Anakin would give anything to become who he once was...
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter One:**

Memories…. memories from a life that seemed so long ago, but in essence wasn't that long ago. A life where he was whole and not mostly a machine. A life where he had friends and not a 'Master'. A life where he had love and not heartbreak…

Darth Vader formerly known as Anakin Skywalker starred out the dark window into the pouring down rain. The Emperor had made him to come this dreary planet. If he had known that it always rained on Seitz, he would of rather gone somewhere else.

"_You need to get your thoughts together Lord Vader. Go to my palace on Seitz. Your body is still recovering…"_

The Emperor's words rang through his head. He sighed. Of course he hated Obi-Wan. He had driven him to the Dark side. And the incident on Mustafar had sealed it all. It was because of Obi-Wan, that he had been sentenced to live out his life in a broken body with a broken soul.

Sure the Dark side was strong, but when it comes to healing, the Light side was so much more powerful. He hadn't even been in the suit for a month when he already wanted to be released from it.

He would give anything to be released from this hell he was now in. he had lost everything that he held dear to him, especially his beloved wife…

"Sad thoughts you have, hmmm…"


	2. Two

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter Two:**

Vader quickly turned around. He had no inkling that someone else was in the room. He knew exactly whose voice it was, but to see Jedi Master Yoda standing in one of the Emperor's palaces was shocking.

"Thoughts of old self have you." Yoda said pointing his walking cane at Vader.

"No…no I don't!" Vader stammered out.

Yoda chuckled to himself, then moved closer to Vader. "Forward you are not. Nor truthful."

Vader had the perfect chance to kill the old Jedi Master, but for some reason he wasn't going to. He had a few questions to ask Yoda.

"Want out of that suit, you do. Do anything to get that, hmmm..." Yoda said continuing.

If Vader's mouth could had fallen onto the floor it would had. "How did you know that?"

"Your thoughts I felt."

Vader knelt down so he could be at Yoda's height, as the Jedi Master continued to lecture him. And what Yoda was about to tell him, would shock him.

"Help you I can."

Vader didn't know what to think. "But how can you help me? We're in a palace of the Emperor," he said in almost a whisper. He wasn't sure if the Stormtroopers were aware of the presence to Yoda.

"They do not." Yoda replied in response to Vader's mental questions about the guards. Then he went on to answer his other question. "Help you return to the Light, I can."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat by a bedside and watched quietly. He was watching over the sleeping figure of Padmé Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker, who was almost eight months pregnant. And it had been a long month first Anakin turned to the Dark side, joined forces with the new Emperor Palpatine, then fought Obi-Wan on Mustafar. And all of this led to the creation of Darth Vader. And the entire time, Anakin had only wanted to protect his wife and his unborn child, instead of almost killing them.

Lying in the bed, Padmé moaned gently. She was still recovering from the beating that she had taken at the hands of her husband, as he took out his anger on her instead of on Obi-Wan.

Ever since Obi-Wan knocked Anakin into the lava on Mustafar, he had been racked with guilt. Guilt of letting Qui-Gon down. But not guilt for leaving Anakin in the lava.

_I'm sorry Master. I let you down. I didn't train Anakin well enough…_Obi-Wan said into the Force. And much to his surprise, he got a response.

_You didn't let me down Obi-Wan._

_Master?_

In front of him, the spirit of the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn appeared. Obi-Wan sat shocked for a second, but then followed the image out into the living room. Qui-Gon sat down on a couch and Obi-Wan sat down across from his former master's spirit.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked aloud.

"Yes Obi-Wan," the spirit replied. "You didn't fail me Obi-Wan. Nor did you fail Anakin."

"Yes I did Master! I failed you both!" Obi-Wan said standing up quickly.

"I just came here to tell you that the tide is changing. Things will soon be different."

"What do you mean Master?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"Just that." Qui-Gon said as his spirit began to fade away.

Obi-Wan just stood there and watched. He hoped that Qui-Gon was right.

* * *

Vader hadn't slept any that night. He just sat in his pressurized chamber and stared at the wall, all night long. Stared at the scarred figure in front of him, reflecting off the white walls. He closed his eyes and let the images of the past few hours flow back through him.

"_Help you return to the light, I can." Yoda said._

"_How? I can never return to that."_

"_Your heart is saying otherwise." Yoda said tapping his cane against Vader's suit._

_Vader looked down at the floor. He knew what the Jedi Master was saying was true. He did want out of this suit, even if it meant going back to the Light side of the Force._

_Yoda sighed at Vader's silence. "Think about it you will. If offer you take, go back to Emperor and request more time. Then on Endor, meet me."_

"_But won't the Emperor know?"_

"_Suspect nothing he will. Pawn of his you are."

* * *

_

Vader quickly departed from his transport, then made his way towards the speeder that was waiting to take him to see the Emperor.

"Ahh Lord Vader," Emperor Palpatine said as he descended the stairs in his palace. "Returned so soon?"

Vader knelt before his Master, then stood back up. "Yes Master. I came back to ask your permission to search the galaxy for more Jedi. I have felt that there are more of them out there to be found, especially Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan."

"Permission granted, Lord Vader. What supplies will you need?"

"My transport. I will go this alone. It is best that way."

"That is fine. Report back to me on your findings."

"Yes my Master," he said bowing, then turned to leave. But searching for Jedi was the last thing on Vader's mind.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter Three:**

The planet of Endor came into view. Vader sighed heavily. He didn't know what to think. Could Master Yoda help him return to the Light? Or was he doomed to be on the Dark side forever?

That's what he hoped and that was why he was here. His thoughts lately swirled around Padmé. He missed her touch, sweet kisses, her gentle smile…oh he could go on and on about her. Now he was determined to get out of this suit, rejoin to Light, and return to his angel. That was if what the Emperor had told him wasn't true. He knew that he couldn't have killed her and their child.

The closer he got the planet; he realized he wasn't sure on where to land. He reached out into the Force and felt for Yoda's presence. He soon found him on the Forest Moon of Endor. Vader steered his ship towards a clearing and landed it softly on the ground.

There waiting for him to disembark from his ship was Yoda.

"My offer you take, I see." Yoda said, as Vader approached him.

"Yes Master." Vader said bowing slightly

"No bowing is needed. Come this way."

Vader followed the tiny Jedi Master to a hut that lay deep into the evergreen woods. Vader thought that it was peaceful and calm here.

"Enter. Talk inside we will." Yoda said motioning to the hut.

Vader walked inside then sat down on the ground. He looked around the hut and saw that there was a little fireplace inside, along with a chair or two and a small bed for Yoda. There was even an area of bedding laid out for him. But he figured that had to be for later, because he still needed his oxygen chamber to be able to live.

Vader looked back up as Yoda sat down on a chair near him. "Many things learned about you, have I."

"What do you mean Master Yoda?"

"Used were you."

"I can see that now. I know I was stupid."

"Stupid no. Reckless yes."

Vader looked down in shame. He knew that Yoda was right. He should had heeded to what Obi-Wan had been trying to teach him for so many years.

"Ashamed should you be. But a second chance you shall be given."

"But why Master?" Vader asked. He still hadn't been given a full response to this question.

Yoda sighed. "Second chance because of new feelings you have."

"What?"

"Been watching you I have. Since in that suit you have been, more have you been calmer, even if only a month it has been."

"Calmer?"

Yoga nodded then continued. "Anger you still have, but now the Emperor has more control over you. More willing to listen to him."

Vader just sat there shocked. "How so Master?"

"Healed you fully he could have. But chose not to. Kept you broken, more under his control."

Vader was getting more and more angry with the Emperor. This suit was all the Emperor's idea! He was a slave all over again, but this time it was of his own free will.

"How could have he healed me fully?"

"Grown new body parts. Repaired lungs without suit."

"Can that really be done?"

Yoda nodded yes.

"But is it too late to help me?"

"It is not. Free you of that suit I can. But never again to the Dark side you will go."

Vader nodded in agreement.

"Good. Rest you get. Training starts tomorrow."

* * *

As Vader walked back to his ship, he began to filter through all that Yoda had told him. He couldn't fathom the idea of being whole again. Nor could he fathom the idea that the Emperor had him under his control so well. That just made him angrier and angrier. He was now more determined to get out of that suit! 


	4. Four

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter Four:**

"Are you serious?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded yes once again. Tears began to weld up in Padmé's eyes. She could not believe it. Her husband, her Ani was going to be hers once again.

She gently ran her hands along her stomach.

"_Soon my dear. Soon your father will be here for you too…" _she thought to herself. She smiled when she felt her child move underneath her hand. She figured that he or she too must know that daddy was coming home.

* * *

Anakin concentrated on the light side of the Force as he levitated a rock…then three…then finally ten rocks. And he held it.

"Good good. No darkness in you. Only light." Yoda sat from a nearby rock, where he sat.

Underneath Anakin's mask, a smile formed on his face.

He had been on Endor for few days now. And the entire time had seemed like a dream for him. He knew that there was a prize at the end…the prize of freedom. Freedom from the Emperor, freedom from the Dark side, and freedom from the suit.

Anakin slowly set the rocks back down on the ground then turned to look at Yoda.

"Question you have?" Yoda asked.

He wasn't sure if he should ask Yoda this or not, but he had been dying to know ever since the Jedi Master had come back into his life. "What has become of my wife?"

"Safe she is."

"So I didn't kill her?"

Yoda shook his head no. "Injured her gravely you have. The child was almost lost."

Anakin looked down at the ground briefly. He had almost lost them and the Emperor had lied to him. "Will I get to see her again?"

"When healed and retrained you are, then yes."

Anakin nodded yes and waited for the next set of instructions from Yoda.

"Something troubles you." Yoda said continuing. "Sit."

He sat down and looked at Yoda. "Nothing bothers me Master."

"Dreams have you. Vivid dreams," the wise old Jedi master said.

Anakin looked back down at the ground. He knew Yoda was right. He had been having nightmares of what he had done when he was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. Sure he hadn't been if for long, but he still had done some pretty awful things and killed many people along the way, including leading the death squad into the Jedi Temple.

"Yes I have Master. Dreams of the things that I have done."

Yoda sat and thought about it for a second or two. "Pass they will in time. Testing you they are. See if you really are a Jedi once again."

Anakin just sat there in silence. He really hoped that his dreams would leave him soon. What he wanted now was to dream of Padmé. He missed her so much. His thoughts were interrupted by Yoda.

"Done today. Go rest. Tomorrow we travel."

"Travel where?"

"Bakura. Not far from here."

"Why there master?"

"Removal of the suit begins." Yoda said standing up to leave the clearing. "Rest."

Anakin was as happy as ever.


	5. Five

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter Five:**

"I still have not come across any big number of Jedi yet Master,"

"Continue your search then Lord Vader," Emperor Palpatine said in his dry tone of voice.

Underneath the suit, Anakin flinched. That name…Vader….it was no longer who he was. But to get the Emperor to believe he was really looking for surviving Jedi, he would endure the name longer.

"Report back to me in a few days," the Emperor said continuing.

"Yes Master,"

The transmission ended and Anakin sighed in relief. Hopefully that would be the last time he would ever have to speak to the Emperor ever again.

And now everything was different. He was about to start down the road to becoming whole once again. He wondered what would await him when they arrived on Bakura. Yoda had told him that there were several Jedi still there. Including some healers. Also Yoda had said that there were surgeons there also that could help where the healers could not.

* * *

To spare Anakin from the gasps and gaping eyes of the other Jedi, Yoda had a location set up on the outskirts of Salis D'aar the capital of Bakura. It was a small hut on the banks of the West River. Once they were settled in, Yoda spoke up.

"Lungs first to be healed. "

Anakin shook his head yes.

"Helmet gone soon. Yes. Gone soon."

"Master?"

Yoda turned to look at him.

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Made you believe. Gave yourself a second chance you did. Now rest. Tomorrow new beginnings."

With that Anakin retreated to his chamber aboard his ship, hopefully for the last time.

Early the next morning, Anakin lay across a bed inside the hut. Standing over him were three Jedis, Sasha Minck, Dwyn Nikao, and Kitia. All of them were healers that were going to help him become himself once again.

The process to re-grow his limbs had already begun. The night before Kitia had met them and took some blood from Anakin's finger. He was going to need a new arm and a new leg. And each of those would take some time.

"Close your eyes and reach into the Force," Kitia softly said. "Then into a healing trance we will put you."

Anakin did what she said. And the last thing he remembered was seeing an image of Padmé in his mind…


	6. Six

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter Six:**

"Padmé are you ready?" Sabé called out.

"Yes! I'm coming." Padmé said as she slowly walked out of the bedroom. She was very pregnant and was very close to her due date.

Usually Sabé would have requested that Padmé stay off her feet and in bed. But Yoda had requested that they all join him on Bakura. And Obi-Wan wasn't going to argue with the Jedi Master.

But Padmé knew otherwise. She knew that Anakin was there. He had to be there. Yoda was the one who was training him in the ways of the Light side.

_"Soon I'll be with you Ani…"

* * *

_

Light so bright that he had to squint. Wait. He had to squint! He gasped a little. If the mask was off, then he could breathe on his own once again. Anakin too a deep breath in and then exhaled. He couldn't believe it.

He moved into a sitting position on the bed and gingerly brought his right hand to his face. He felt skin on skin. No mask. No mechanical hand. He couldn't believe it. He was Anakin Skywalker once again.

He looked all around the room he was in. it took his eyes a few seconds to readjust. He was in a different place then where he had first been. This room was bright and white. He figured that he must be in a hospital.

Once again he brought his hands in front of him and stared at them in wonder. Then he slowly looked down the rest of his 'new' body. There were still several scars and what not. He lifted up the bedcovers and checked everything down there. His legs had been replaced as well. He lay back against the bed and began to think.

He thought about how long he had been in a trance for. Had it been Hours? Days? Weeks? Months?

Suddenly a pain hit his stomach and it rumbled. He was hungry.

"Hungry?"

Anakin turned towards the familiar voice. Yoda was sitting in the shadows. "y..eee..sss." Anakin stammered out. Talking was going to take a little getting used to again.

"Food you'll have soon. But first walk."

Anakin didn't quite understand. "Wh..at do yo.u mean ma.st..er?"

"Try to walk. Legs to be tested."

Anakin wearily pushed the covers back. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. Coldness shot through them. But he moved past that and managed to stand up. His legs felt like gel underneath him, yet he still took a step. Then another and another. He wanted to jump up and down for joy. He was walking.

"Clothes in refresher for you. Change then we talk." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Anakin managed to say with out stumbling over his words.

He made his way over to the fresher and went inside. Once the door was shut, he found a new pair of pants and a matching tunic, like the ones he used to wear along with some boots and of course a Jedi robe.

He dressed himself without looking in the mirror. But once he did look in the mirror, he wanted to cry. But not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

Reflecting back at him was an image he hadn't seen in a long time it was himself. His face, his eyes, his smile. Sure he had scars here and there on his face, including a long one across his head. But that didn't matter to him at the moment. His hair would eventually grow to cover that. Also he was really pale in color. But the sun could take care of that in no time. _"Maybe I'll go to Tatooine for a few days," _he joked to himself.

After a few more minutes of looking at himself in the mirror, he walked back into the hospital room.

"Mas.."

Anakin stopped short as he entered the room. The most beautiful sight in the galaxy was sitting on his bed.

Padmé.


	7. Seven

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter Seven:**

Anakin stood there in awe. His beloved was sitting before him. a small, beautiful smile formed on her lips.

On shaky legs, Anakin made his way towards her then knelt next to her. A just as shaky hand gently ran across her face. She was real, not like the vision he always saw in his dreams. Tears began to weld up in both of their eyes, the longer Anakin held his hand to her face.

"I'm sorry for everything," he gently said, letting all his emotions get the better of him.

"Shh," she replied placing a finger against his lips.

He leaned up and ever so gently kissed her lips. It was just as he remembered.

Here sitting before him was his wife. His wife. He couldn't believe that she was forgiving of him. Especially after what he had done to her and their unborn child. A wave of emotion hit him. Recently he had gone through so much. From turning back to the light side, overcoming his injuries, becoming whole once again and now this, Anakin broke down and sobbed like a child.

He wrapped his arms around Padmé's stomach and placed his head against her abdomen and sobbed.

"It's alright my love," Padmé softly said running her hand along his head. "I understand."

As Anakin lay against his wife and cried, he felt something through the Force reach out and gently brush against him in a curious manner followed closely behind by another curious being reaching out. That was when he realized that Padmé was pregnant with twins. He smiled gently to himself as he decided to keep that to himself.

He stood up and helped his wife up off the bed. "I love you Padmé and I am sorry for everything. I was obsessed with being able to save you. And in the end I let you down."

"I love you too Ani," she said. "But you haven't let me down. See, I'm here aren't I? And you're here now. And soon our child will be with us as well."

They shared another soft kiss. And in his heart, Anakin made a vow to himself. Never again would he touch the Dark side. He now had a family to take care of. And he had so much to make up for, especially to his forgiving and loving wife.


	8. Eight

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 8**

Anakin and Padmé walked down the hall in the medical facility. He held her close to him with his arm wrapped gently around her. People stopped and looked at them, but didn't gawk. Instead they smiled. And no one looked at Anakin with fear in their eyes. The monster of Darth Vader had been wiped from the galaxy.

"So who took care of you?" Anakin asked.

"Sabé and Obi-Wan. They both went with me into hiding after you became…" she trailed off.

"Its ok you can say it," he said nudging her softly.

But she didn't, instead she kept on telling her story. "They took care of me and nursed me back from my injuries. Well Yoda made it his mission to turn you back to the light. He knew that the Emperor was controlling you. And it didn't take him long to do so."

Anakin was quiet. He couldn't believe all that they had all been through because of him. He felt so horrible.

"Ani, Obi-Wan blamed himself for everything that happened to you. He was devastated after Mustafar. The happiest he had was when he found out that you were returning to the Light side."

Anakin looked down at his wife. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

She nodded. "He thinks of you as his son. And he loves you as one too."

Hearing that tugged at his heart. He too, thought of Obi-Wan as the father he never had. He hoped that Obi-Wan would be able to forgive him. Especially after he had yelled that he hated Obi-Wan as the lava on Mustafar engulfed him.

Padmé led them to a room where Yoda, Sabé, and Obi-Wan were all sitting in and talking. Anakin was hesitant about going in there. He knew that there was pain and suffering in the relationship that he and Obi-Wan shared, along with trust issues. He wondered if Obi-Wan would ever be able to forgive him? Because he sure wasn't able to forgive himself for everything that had been done.

"Come on Anakin. I promise that they won't bite." Padmé said pulling him into the room.

When they entered, everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Padmé smiled and hugged Anakin tightly. "Look who is awake!" she said happily.

"Come on Padmé you need to sit down," Anakin said moving her over towards a chair in the middle of the room.

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Sabé watched what was happening. And everyone could feel the tension in the room. Yoda was the first one to break it.

"Better you look," he said pointing his cane at Anakin. "Jedi Knight you are once again."

"Thank you Master," Anakin said bowing slightly.

Then Yoda looked over at Obi-Wan. "Retrain him you will Obi-Wan. Help him once more."

"Are you sure Master?" Obi-Wan asked surprised a little.

"Yes. If Dark side clouds his thoughts again, drive it from him you will."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda slowly got up and left the room. Sabé also took the hint and suggested to Padmé that they go see about their quarters in Sails D'aar for the next while. Yoda had suggested that Padmé stay on planet until she delivered the twins. And Sabé and Obi-Wan agreed for her.

"I'll see you soon," Anakin said softly as he and Padmé kissed before she left with Sabé.

Once the women had left, Anakin slowly turned back to look at Obi-Wan. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. But both of them could feel the other's nervousness. Eventually Anakin spoke up.

"I'm sorry for everything Obi-Wan. I really am. I know that I was reckless as a Padawan and even more so as a Knight. I'm just grateful to be given another chance. I should had listened to you and the other Masters more then I did."

"I, too, am sorry Anakin. I wasn't a very good teacher for you. I tried living up to the image that Qui-Gon had provided on what a teacher should be like. And it didn't work out for us."

"So I guess you're stuck with me again." Anakin said with a twist of humor in his words.

"I still think that you're going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan said, returning the humor.

They both smiled and embraced. Anakin was so glad that Obi-Wan had no hard feelings and so was Obi-Wan.


	9. Nine

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter Nine:**

"Did Maser Yoda mention how long all the surgeries and healing took?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan made their way towards their housing quarters in Salis D'aar.

"A few days I believe."

"I was out that long?"

Obi-Wan nodded yes. "And he also said that they sent your old ship into hyperspace on autopilot and set it to crash on a planet. He did this to throw the Emperor off for a little while longer. Make him think that you are really dead."

"How will he think that?"

"Your old mask was on the ship."

Anakin thought that was a good idea. Then he kept on asking questions. "How long had you been here before I came around?"

"About a day. Ah here we are." Obi-Wan said stopping in front of a door. "This is where you and Padmé are staying. And I'm just down the hall. You two need sometime together. We'll start training again in a few days."

"But why a few days Master?" Anakin asked.

"She's due to give birth at anytime. And Master Yoda and myself feel that she needs you more now, more then your training does. Especially with what she has gone through in the last month."

Anakin agreed with that and said goodbye to Obi-Wan before entering the small apartment.

"Padmé?" he called out as he stepped into the living room.

"Right here Ani," she said coming in from the bedroom.

They softly embraced and held their hug for a while. Both of them had longed to feel the others warm touch for so long.

"Now Obi-Wan told me that you are due any day now, so I want you to take it easy until then," he said as he moved Padmé towards the sofa to relax on. She smiled softly at him. Anakin leaned over and gently kissed his wife's lips.

"Want to know something," he asked her.

"What's that?"

"Once Master Yoda had convinced me to return to the Light side of the Force, all I kept seeing was a vision of you softly smiling at me. It was also the last image I remember seeing as darkness surrounded me when they were healing me."

"Thank you," was all that Padmé said.

"Thank you?" he asked a little confused.

She nodded yes. "Thank you for all that you have given to me and for returning to the Light. I

Know that I couldn't have raised this child on my own."

"Speaking of the baby what are you wanting to name them?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Padmé smiled and gently placed her hands on her bulging belly. "I have a feeling that it's a girl. So I was thinking of Leia. But if it's a boy then I would like to name him Luke."

"One of dark and one of light. Very appropriate for this family," he said jokingly.

"Oh no! I never thought about that!" she said beginning to tear up in her eyes somewhat.

"Don't cry Padmé," he said placing his hand against her cheek. "I love those names."

That brought a smile to Padmé 's lips.

For the rest of the day was just perfect. But much to Anakin's disapproval, Padmé insisted of cooking dinner for him. And he had learned in the past that he better not argue with his wife. Because he could never win.

The next few days were very busy, since the baby was due any day, Padmé had Anakin and Obi-Wan put together some of the things that the baby would need, such as their cribs and what not. And she and Sabé thought it was pretty funny when it took two Jedi almost a full day to put together two tiny cribs.

And many times, Padmé secretly thanked the Force that she had her Ani back.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine stood staring out a window, as the traffic of Imperial Center flew by. Sitting on his desk was the helmet of Darth Vader. It was found on the planet Duro, along with the rest of his ship.

But there was something odd about this find. But he couldn't figure out what that was so far.

* * *

Something didn't feel right.

Her eyes shot open. It was the baby. Something was wrong with her baby. Panic began to set in, but then she realized what it was.

"Anakin. Anakin," she softly said as she shook her husband's sleeping figure. "Wake up!"

"Hun?" he asked groggily. "What is it Padmé?"

"It's time."


	10. Ten

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 10:**

"Time for what?" Anakin asked, still half asleep as he cuddled closer to his wife.

"FOR THE BABY TO BE BORN!" Padmé said beginning to panic a little.

It took Anakin a second to register what she had just told him. He sat up and looked at her, trying to take in everything.

"The..baby…it's time!" he said stumbling over his words.

Padmé nodded yes.

"What do we do!" he asked in a panic.

"Go tell Threepio to go get Sabé and Obi-Wan," Padmé said calmly as she stretched out on the bed. Anakin followed her lead, but ended up falling to the ground. He was a nervous wreck!

"Anakin! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said getting back to his feet and staggering into the living room.

Over in the corner was Threepio, in off mode. Anakin went over to him and turned him on.

"Oh yes Master Anakin!" Threepio said turning to look at him.

"Padmé is about to have the baby. Go get Obi-Wan and Sabé for us."

"Oh my! Oh I'll be right back!" Threepio said clambering out of the room.

Anakin headed back into the bedroom. Padmé was still on the bed, stretched out with her hands gently on her stomach. He went and sat down next to her on the bed.

He gently ran his hand along her forehead, as he eyes were clinched closed. He could feel the pain she was going through. "It's ok love," he gently whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Ani…it hurts so much."

"I know. But just keep thinking that the baby will be here soon." Anakin calmly said. Deep in the back of his mind, he feared that he still might loose Padmé and their baby. But for the moment, he pushed it aside. He was here now and he would make sure they survived, without turning to the dark side for help.

That was when Sabé and Obi-Wan ran into the room. Sabé gently sat down on the bed next to her mistress and reassured her that it was going to be alright.

"We need to get her to the medical building," Obi-Wan said to Anakin. "I had Threepio get us a transport there. Can you carry her there?"

He nodded yes.

Obi-Wan and Sabé led the way out of the room, as Anakin gently picked up his wife. She whimpered softly in his arms.

"Shh love, it will be alright. Soon our child will be here," he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Why can't we be in there?" Obi-Wan asked frustrated. He had been pacing around the waiting area for a while now. They had been waiting in the medical building for few hours now.

"Obi-Wan sit down now. She is in safe hands." Sabé calmly said.

He reluctantly sat down and ran his hands through his hair. Sabé gently touched his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she softly smiled.

"You're acting as if is your child being born," she said almost laughing at the older Jedi.

"It's not them I'm worried about. It's something deeper."

Sabé just looked at him funny.

At that moment, Anakin came out of the delivery room. Sabé and Obi-Wan looked up at him and what he was holding in his arms – not one, but two little bundles of joy. Padmé had delivered twins!

"This is Luke and Leia." Anakin said smiling.

For the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan could see just how happy Anakin was.

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, Emperor Palpatine, as usual sat starring out into the Imperial Center traffic.

He had finally figured out what had been bugging him through the Force. His apprentice was still alive. But he wasn't his apprentice anymore. He was a Jedi once again.

And now he must pay.


	11. Eleven

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 11:

"Anakin, I promise that they will be there in a while when they start crying," Padmé gently said as she lay against the pillows on the bed.

"I know," he said standing up from his kneeling position. He had been watching Luke and Leia as they slept soundly in their cribs. It had been about two weeks since the twins had been born. And every night since, he had watched over them sleep for hours at a time.

Anakin lay down next to his wife and pulled her close. "I know that I may seem overprotective, but I have good reason to be," he said.

"I know," Padmé said softly smiling at him. "But let's get some sleep, while they are sleeping."

Anakin couldn't agree more. He may be used to getting little sleep, but when he had to deal with two screaming infants, it really wore him down.

Yet he couldn't sleep very well that night. Something didn't feel right to him. But he wasn't going to worry Padmé with that. She was worried enough about the twins already. And probably even worried about him as well.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" a young man asked, as he was being lead down a long hallway. All he knew was that he was in the Imperial Palace.

The Storm troopers didn't say anything.

"I didn't do anything!"

Still no answer. Just the grip each of the Storm troopers had on his arms, tightened. The young man decided to just be quiet and wait for whatever came his way.

After a few more minutes, the troopers dropped him to the ground. When the young man looked up, he was face to face with a terrifying sight – the most feared man in the galaxy.

"Hello my new apprentice."

* * *

Obi-Wan's swing was very close to searing the skin of Anakin's forearm. "Anakin! Pay attention! I don't want you to loose another arm!" he yelled at Anakin as he turned off his lightsaber.

"Sorry master," Anakin somberly said powering down his lightsaber. He sighed deeply.

"Something is bothering you, Anakin. What is it?" Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the ground. Anakin sat down next to him.

"Nothing is bugging me master."

Obi-Wan just starred at him. Finally Anakin gave into his stares.

"I'm worried about Padmé 's and the twins safety. I know that the Emperor isn't stupid enough to believe that I died. I'm scared to go to sleep at night and wake up to the twins missing. If Palpatine knew that Padmé was still alive and had my children, then he will definitely come after them. I don't know if it would be better for me to leave them and go far away or to stay here and protect them," he said as he picked up a rock and threw it to the side.

Obi-Wan just sat by and thought about it for a second or two. His reckless apprentice had become more mature, but still he was worried that Anakin would fall to the dark side once again if anything happened to Padmé and the twins. He knew that Anakin had been plagued with dreams of Padmé dying during childbirth. That had been one of the reasons he turned to the dark side – to have the ability to save her.

"I think that you are needed the most here. Yes, sooner or later you will have to leave them for a time, but it won't be permanent. And I know that Yoda has left on a mission to find a better place for us all to stay and be protected. So don't worry so much."

"I just wish it was that easy. Something just doesn't feel right."

Obi-Wan once again sighed. "I agree with that."

* * *

"We're what?" Padmé asked again. She gently rocked Luke to sleep in her arms.

"We're being relocated to an outer rim planet, not far from here. It's named Audu. It's a peaceful planet, with no Imperial presence. And Sabé and Obi-Wan are going there with us as well." Anakin said, as he let Leia play with his finger while he held her in his arms.

"But what if they find us? And what about your training?"

"Master Yoda assures Obi-Wan and myself that it is safe. And Obi-Wan and I will still train. But you do realize that I will have to go out on missions when they think I'm ready for it."

Padmé sadly nodded yes. She was scared to death that she would loose him once again. That worried her just about as much as Palpatine taking her children away. And Anakin knew it.


	12. Twelve

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 12:

Anakin stepped off the old star cruiser into the sunlight. He smiled as he shifted Leia from one arm to the other. She cooed happily at her father.

"I think it's pretty too, little princess," he said as he gently kissed her forehead. He turned to look at his side, as Padmé walked up next to him. She held Luke in her arms.

"This place is beautiful," she quietly said. Yet Anakin could feel her sadness. She longed to be home on Naboo.

"Come on Padmé. Everyone else is waiting for us."

Anakin led the way down a small path through some trees and finally into a clearing. There was a tiny two-story house, set by a river. "Welcome home," Anakin said smiling at Padmé.

They continued their walk to the house. Sabé greeted them at the door then took the twins from their parents. She went into a room downstairs and placed the twins down for a nap. Padmé followed her, just to see where she was taking them.

Obi-Wan emerged from upstairs and greeted Anakin. "So does Padmé like it?" he asked.

"As far as I can tell. I know that she won't be happy until the Empire is completely destroyed." Anakin said looking around the downstairs of the little house.

"I think that a lot of people are that way. Come on, Yoda wants to talk with us."

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked back outside and towards the river. There Yoda sat on some rocks on the banks.

"Very protected you are." Yoda said as soon as the two Jedi were standing in front of him.

"Protected from what?" Anakin asked a little confused.

"The Emperor. He cannot see Force presence on this planet." Yoda said continuing.

"How is that?"

"Worry not about that. Concentrate on family and training."

"Yes Master," Anakin said.

"Leave now I do. Return soon. Then ready to help in this war you will be."

Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as Yoda got up and made his way back into the forest.

"Come on Anakin. Let's all get settled in and tomorrow we'll start training again," Obi-Wan said placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

Anakin agreed.

* * *

"No. No! No!"

Anakin trashed around in his sleep.

"Ani. Ani. Wake up!" Padmé said shaking her husband's arm.

His trashing stopped and he opened his eyes and focused on Padmé. Tears were welding up in the corners of his eyes.

"What is it Ani?" Padmé gently asked as she ran her hand along the side of his face.

He didn't answer her, but the tears gently fell from his eyes. Padmé gently wiped them away. She smiled sweetly at him then kissed his cheek. "Please Ani, tell me what is wrong."

"I saw their faces. Jedi I killed, including the young ones. They were coming after me, to seek revenge," he quietly said. He then began to get choked up.

"Shh. It's ok Ani."

"…They came and took Luke and Leia away. They said I wasn't suited to be a father."

Padmé lay her head down against his chest and kissed the underside of his chin. "You are going to be a great father. Don't worry, Ani."

He sighed deeply as he wrapped his arm around her. He wished it were that simple. Life was anything but simple. Especially when you've gone from the light to dark then back to light.

* * *

"Good. Good. Now concentrate, squeeze the life out of him,"

Ryu Hocahu concentrated and focused as he could feel an invisible hand reach out and grasp the man in front of him and strangle him. The storm trooper fell to the ground.

"Good. Soon you will be ready," the Emperor said coming and standing next to his new apprentice.

"Ready for what, Master?" Ryu asked.

"To face your destiny."


	13. Thirteen

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 13:

Over the next few months, Anakin and Obi-Wan did nothing but eat, sleep and train most days. Neither of them had any idea when Yoda would return for them. But it wasn't every day that they trained. Obi-Wan gave Anakin some time to spend with his children every so often.

"Off for your walk with the twins?" Padmé asked her husband, as he came walking out of the nursery carrying four month old Luke and Leia in each of his arms.

"Of course." Anakin said leaning over and kissing her lips gently. "We'll be back in a while."

Padmé opened the door for them and watched as they headed off down the dirt path. She never asked where they went or what they did. But the one thing she did know was that Anakin always seemed happier after his afternoons with the twins. In fact, everyone noticed that.

* * *

Anakin sat in the grass, with his children each sitting on one of his knees facing him. They were both smiling back at him. He wondered if they had known him as Darth Vader in the horrific suit, would they still be smiling like this? Then he realized that that was all in that past.

"Let me tell you both something. Your daddy was a bad man at one time, but I promise you this. I will never return to the Dark side."

Leia giggled a little and reached for her daddy to bring his face closer to her, while Luke just sat there and smiled contently. Anakin leaned forward and brought both of his children closer to him. He then kissed each of their foreheads and hugged them tightly. Tears began to weld up in his eyes. He couldn't loose his children, he absolutely couldn't. They were part of the reason that he was now on the light side.

His new family gave him so much more reason to live. "I promise you both," he whispered, "that I will rid the galaxy of the Emperor. And I will make up for all that I have done wrong."

* * *

"Master what is my destiny?" Ryu asked.

The emperor chuckled a little. "I foresee your destiny as being the greatest Sith Lord ever. Even stronger then Lord Vader was."

"What happened to Lord Vader?"

"He turned his back on the Sith. He must be found and destroyed."

"I will do it master. I will hunt him down and destroy him."

An evil grin spread across the Emperor's pasty face. "Good. Good Lord Etrak."

* * *

Same dream. Different night.

Anakin sat up breathing hard, while Padmé tried to comfort him. But nothing seemed to work. He kept having the dreams over and over again. Sometimes the twins were taken; sometimes he was killed in front of them.

"Ani everything will be alright. I know that you will never let any of those things happen, nor will I." Padmé softly said, as she gently rubbed his back.

"No!" he said standing up and turning to look at her in the dark. "It's not alright! It will never be alright until that monster is dead!"

Anakin looked down at the floor in frustration. He could feel himself being pulled back down towards the Dark side. He couldn't let that happen. He made a promise to his children and to himself. Finally he allowed himself to cry. His tears softly splattered against the wood floor. "Dreams led me to the dark side once before. I feel it again," he quietly said.

Padmé could feel his anger fuming, even though she didn't have the ability to touch the Force. She gently got out of bed, walked over to her husband and wrapped herself in his arms. She nestled her head close to his and let his warm tears fall down onto her. "Ani ultimate power leads to destruction. You don't need that. Remember what happened before."

Anakin held her closer to him and began to cry harder. He knew that his past would never leave him; it was always going to be part of him. And he could never let it consume him.

"It's alright love. Anger isn't what you need. Just let it all out," she softly said.

The couple stayed like that for several minutes, until Luke's tiny cry broke them apart. "I'll check on him. You go back to bed," Anakin told Padmé. She smiled gently at him in the dark.

"Ok," she said kissing his cheek.

Anakin quietly walked to the next room over and picked up the tiny, crying figure of Luke. Anakin knew that his son wasn't hungry or needed to be changed, so he figured that Luke just wanted some attention.

He sat down in the rocking chair and gently rocked Luke back and forth, trying to get him back to sleep. Yet while he was rocking his son, Anakin felt the strangest thing. It felt like Luke was reaching out to Anakin through the Force and giving his father a reassuring hug.

"_I must be going crazy,"_ he thought to himself as he continued to rock his baby boy back to sleep.


	14. Fourteen

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Chapters 1 to 15 have been edited and corrected to fall in line with Episode Three. So enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 14:

In the darkness, two lightsabers lit up – one blue and one green.

"Do you see it Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I think it's a speeder of some kind." Obi-Wan replied looking out into the darkness as they stood on the porch looking out into the distance.

_Away with your lightsabers. _

That was when Anakin and Obi-Wan realized who it was. Master Yoda had returned for them. This had been a moment that Anakin had been dreading for several months now. Now he would learn if he and Obi-Wan were to report for duty. Or if he would be able to stay with his family.

* * *

"So these are the twins that Master Yoda keeps talking about," Bail Organa said as he held Luke in his arms. Luke smiled happily up at him. Anakin and Padmé both sat off to the side and watched happily as proud parents.

"Talk about them often I do. Saved Anakin they did." Yoda said.

"Well they did as well as Padmé, Master." Anakin added. Yoda nodded in acknowledgement. Anakin and Padmé both knew that Yoda still wasn't happy about their union. But it did bring the Chosen One back to the light.

"So what news is there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Our intelligence tells us that the Emperor has trained a new Sith Lord, known as Lord Etrak. And he has done nothing but decimate our troops." Bail said.

"Is he like Grievous or Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"As far as we can tell, he's human. But former planets that were back on our side have once again fallen," Bail said continuing.

"So what do we need to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Report to Borleias. There is an Alderaanian facility there. That is one of our staging grounds for our various attacks. By the time you both get there, we should have more intelligence by then." Bail said.

"We'll leave in the morning," Obi-Wan said.

"Bail, is there anything that you need me to do?' Padmé asked.

"We could use more leadership. Mon Mothma is doing as much as she can. But she can always use help from someone who is experienced." Bail said.

"I can do that. Where do I need to go?" she asked.

"Take you to the Rebel fleet I will," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda."

"And I will accompany you and Anakin to Borleias, General Kenobi." Bail said.

With that it was set.

* * *

"What about the twins?" Anakin asked, as he held Leia in his arms, while Padmé was feeding Luke. Leia happily squeezed her father's finger.

"Sabé will be with me. I think she can handle the twins while I help out. Its not like I'm leaving them for days at a time. Only for a few hours here and there."

"Still I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about something,"

"Ani don't worry. Everything will be fine. The Emperor has never attacked our fleet, since he has never found it."

Anakin sighed as he took Luke from Padmé and handed Leia to her. "I still don't like it."


	15. Fifteen

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars. I know that this chapter is short and all, but I just got the Ep. III book and I'm going to go back and redo parts of this story. So think of this as an intermission chapter. So when chapter 16 is published, that will mean that I'm done redoing the other chapters. So then you may want to go read them then. Until next time, peace love n oranges!_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Emperor Palpatine sat looking out at the buildings of Imperial Center. He had recently discovered some startling news. There were now three Skywalkers, instead of just one. His former apprentice now had a family. A family that was strong in the Force.

The first mission that he was going to send Lord Etrak on was to bring the Skywalker children to him. Since their father had turned his back on the Sith, the Emperor would turn his children against him…


	16. Sixteen

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: Star Wars isn't mine. Well I revised the story and such, but then I started working on another Anakin redemption fic. I'm a sucker. I really am. Well enjoy this story! And to Padawan Sydney Bristow: I find time to write while I am at work on my breaks/lunch and my free time at home. Also I suffer from insomnia, that's why there are a lot of early morning postings! Thanks to all those that review! Keep them coming! _

Chapter Sixteen:

Anakin was nervous. Going to Borealis would put him very close to Imperial Center. And that was the last place that he wanted to be anywhere close to. He hoped that the Emperor wouldn't be able to feel him through the Force.

"It will be alright Anakin." Obi-Wan quietly said.

Anakin turned to his friend and smiled wearily. Obi-Wan had always been good at sensing his feelings. "I know master. I'm also worried about Padmé and the twins. I haven't left their sides for more then a few hours at a time. And who knows how long it will be before I will be with them again."

"We shouldn't be long. Right now, everything is just getting situated. I think that the leadership at least wants us to make an appearance to prove that the remaining Jedi are still on their side."

The words 'remaining Jedi' stung Anakin deeply. It was because of him that most of them died. Him and the sadistic Emperor. But that was in the past. And hopefully Yoda had made it clear that Anakin was now on the side of the newly forming Rebellion.

As the star lines of hyperspace faded from view and normal space surrounded them, Anakin sighed deeply. He hoped that everything was all right with Padmé and the twins.

* * *

"A region of black holes is a very smart place to put an unknown fleet," Sabé said as she, Padmé, the twins and Master Yoda grew closer to the new Rebellion fleet located in the Maw Cluster.

"Agreed. Presence of Force is warped here." Yoda commented.

Padmé sighed deeply as she held Luke and Leia close to her. She was beginning to feel very uneasy for some reason. It was probably due to the fact that Anakin was very adamant about having a bad feeling about being separated. She knew that when Anakin said something like that, he was usually right. She couldn't wait until her family was together again.

* * *

"Search for this hidden fleet. Find it and you find the Skywalker children. Kidnap them and bring them to me," the Emperor said to the young woman kneeling before him. Standing next to him was Darth Etrak stood.

"What about their father?" she asked.

"He is not with them. We will deal with him later. Kill whoever tries to get in your way."

"Yes my Lord," the young woman said standing up.

"Do not fail me. Or it will be the last mistake you ever make."

Again Kelista nodded to the Emperor then looked up at Etrak. He just starred her down. She could literally feel his eyes burning through her. She could feel that he was darker then Darth Vader had ever been. Even if she was an Emperor's Hand, a deadly assassin, she still knew pure evil when she felt it.

Kelista turned and left the Emperor's chamber.

"Do you think she will be successful, Master?" Etrak asked.

"She's my best Hand. I know so. Soon the Skywalker children will be under my control."


	17. Seventeen

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: You know the routine – Star Wars isn't mine. Well my Episode I DVD is almost over and its 1 am in the morning. Better put in Episode II then. So enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave me reviews…..they make my day better!_

Chapter Seventeen:

Anakin slowly walked down the hall towards the room that he and Obi-Wan shared while they were on Borleias. They had been there about a week and had done nothing but sit in on meetings and strategic planning. Yet the entire time, Anakin wasn't giving them his full attention. His attention was focused on something in the Force. There was something there, lurking; but he couldn't figure out what it was. And that was really beginning to worry him.

He had talked to Obi-Wan about it a little. He felt it better to tell his master his feelings, then keep them bottled up inside. He knew clearly what feelings could do to a person. And turning back to the dark side was the last thing that he wanted.

"We'll stay a few more days. I too, have felt something lurking in the shadows of the Force." Obi-Wan had told him.

Anakin didn't argue with him, he just accepted it. At least Obi-Wan was willing to admit that there was something causing a disturbance in the Force.

* * *

It hadn't taken Kelista very long to locate the "hidden" rebel fleet. She had connections that she knew would come through.

Once there, she had made up a story to gain their trust. She had told them that she was from the planet of Dantooine and during the Clone Wars; the Separatist droid army had killed her entire family. And it worked.

Along with that she was even assigned to a post within the rebellion – an assistant to Padmé Amidala Skywalker.

_"This is perfect. By being her assistant, I can gain her trust. It's just the mother and her handmaiden. Shouldn't be too hard, especially since that Jedi Master Yoda has left on another mission."_ Kelista thought to herself once she learned more about her post.

* * *

Anakin sat up breathing hard. This was a new dream. A dream where his children are taken and Padmé is killed. This dream wasn't like the ones that he had while they were all together on Audu. This felt more like a vision. He quietly got out of bed, so not to disturb Obi-Wan who was sleeping on a cot on the other side of the room. He needed fresh air.

The sun was just rising on Borleias. Anakin sat there and watched it. He hadn't known how long he had been sitting there or how long Obi-Wan had been standing close by. His mind was only on one thing at the moment – Padmé and the twins.

"Everything alright Anakin?"

"I can't stay master. I have to get to Padmé and the twins. Something isn't right." Anakin said still starring out at the sun.

"Let's go talk to Bail then." Obi-Wan said without questioning Anakin once.

Within no time, Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone and talked with Bail and they didn't say why they had to leave. They simply said that there was something disturbing in the Force and they needed to check it out. Bail didn't argue with them or even question it.

He told them to take two of the fighters that they had there and sent them on their way, just so long that they return as soon as possible. And Obi-Wan agreed before Anakin could get a word in otherwise.

"_I'm coming Padmé." _Anakin sent through the Force as he and Obi-Wan made their jumps to hyperspace._  
_


	18. Eighteen

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars. So here we go again with another chapter! Enjoy it! And please review! Please pretty pretty please! Oh and please read my other stories, if you haven't already!_

**Chapter 18:**

It had been about a week since Kelista had started to help the former Senator from Naboo. She knew that Padmé was with Mon Mothma at the moment. The two of them were discussing how Mothma should handle herself during senate meetings on Courscant.

"_Good she'll be distracted for a good part of the afternoon."_ Kelista thought to herself as she slowly made her way towards the quarters of Padmé. The only person there was Sabé, who was trying sleep a little since the twins too, were sleeping. Plus she hadn't been feeling very good the past two days.

She slowly and quietly opened the door to the quarters. In the far room, Sabé was sleeping. And in the middle room the twins slept. Kelista slowly made her way towards the twins' room. She first crept over and picked up the girl first and then the boy. Both of them were still sleeping.

"_Good." _Kelista thought to herself as she quietly slipped out of the room with the sleeping twins.

* * *

"Milady?" 

"Yes?" Mon monthma said as one of her assistants entered the room where she and Padmé were talking.

"There are two Jedi Knights who just landed in the hanger bay."

"Is it Anakin?" Padmé asked suddenly scared.

"I'm not sure. I know its Generals Kenobi and Skywalker."

Immediately Padmé was up out of her chair and running towards the hanger bay.

"Anakin what are you doing here?" she asked meeting him and Obi-Wan halfway down the hallway.

"Where are the twins?"

"With Sabé."

"Stay here with Obi-Wan, Padmé," he said as he took off down the hallway. His lightsaber was gripped tightly in his hand.

"Obi-Wan what is it?" Padmé asked worried.

"We're not sure. But stay here with me."

* * *

Kelista looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming. And no one was. She started to head down the hall, when lightsaber flashed in front of her. 

"I suggest you set down my children and you will live," a voice said behind her.

She turned around and held the children closer to her. "You'll have to kill me to get to them. And I know you won't because you're afraid to hurt them!"

Luke and Leia both began to wake and up. And as usual began to wail loudly.

Anakin's lightsaber began to waver. Whoever had his children knew his weaknesses. The young woman had a smirk on her face. That smirk caused a pool of rage deep down in Anakin to explode. He tightly clenched his fist.

The young woman's eyes grew huge as she began to gasp for air. She slowly slipped down to the ground, clenching the crying children closer to her.

"Ev..i..l….is…still….in…you…," she said before passing out due to lack of oxygen.

Anakin just starred at her, not even realizing that his children were crying loudly. The young woman's words cut him deeply – not physically, but mentally.

"What have I done?" he quietly asked himself.


	19. Nineteen

_Author's Note: Since the power has been off for almost two hours due to bad weather and heavy winds, what better to do then write….well I could sleep….oh well. Here we go! Enjoy! And as usual review, review, review! _

Chapter Nineteen:

"Anakin!"

But he didn't respond to Padmé 's call. He just kept starring. Starring at the young woman who was passed out on the floor in front of him. He had caused her to pass out.

He didn't even notice Padmé rushing over to his side and picking up Luke and Leia off the floor where they were still crying.

He didn't notice Obi-Wan place a hand gently on his shoulder. "What happened Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I…I…I strangled her. I didn't kill her, just caused her to pass out. She told me that I still had evil in me. Obi-Wan what have I done?" Anakin asked without even looking at him. He was too afraid to know what Obi-Wan would say to him.

"You did what any parent would do to protect his children."

But it still didn't feel right to him.

* * *

Sabé apologized over and over again for not being more alert and for what happened. Anakin and Padmé both forgave her since she still was sick with a stomach aliment.

For the rest of the afternoon, Padmé and Anakin spent the entire time watching over the twins, trying not to think about what could have happened to their children.

"It still doesn't feel right to me. I felt rage explode inside of me, Padmé. It was like the dark side was taking over again," Anakin softly said as he gently traced his sleeping daughter's cheek.

Padmé wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his back. She listened to his heart softly beat. That was a human heart and not a mechanical one. His lungs might have had to be re-grown, but not his heart. His heart was the same one that she had always known and had fallen in love with.

She turned Anakin around in her arms so she could see is face. "Anakin we both knew that the Emperor would either come after either of us or even the twins. I know that you weren't acting through the dark side. You were acting like a parent, which is what you are. I would had done the same thing if I had been in your position."

He gently ran his hand along the side of her face. His angel had forgiven him more than anyone else ever had. He pulled her close and held her.

* * *

"What information did she tell you?" Padmé asked eager to know what Obi-Wan had found out from Kelista. Anakin sat by and listened.

"She's an Emperor's hand, whatever that is…" Obi-Wan said, before Anakin cut him off.

"They are assassins. Palpatine is truly paranoid. He thinks everyone is out to get him, which is pretty much the truth," Anakin said interrupting Obi-Wan.

"How many does he have, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know. All I know was that he was recruiting them when I reverted to the Jedi."

Obi-Wan sat there and thought for a moment. He didn't know what to think. The door to the apartment slid opened. Everyone turned and looked at Yoda who was slowly making his way towards the middle of the room.

"Heard what happened. New decision I have made." Yoda said leaning on his cane.

"What's that Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Until the Sith are defeated, separated the twins must be."

"SEPERATED!" Anakin and Padmé both said at the same time.

Yoda nodded slowly.

This was the last thing that Anakin and Padmé wanted to hear. They were going to be separated from their child and possibly each other.


	20. Twenty

_Author's Note: Because I love ya'll so much, I wrote this chapter quickly before I head off to work. So enjoy and leave me lots and lots of feedback! Yes feedback please!_

Chapter 20:

Anakin held Padmé as she cried. Their future for the meanwhile had been sealed. The next morning, she and Sabé would take Leia and seek refuge on Alderaan under the protection of the House of Organa. On the other hand, Anakin and Obi-Wan were going to take Luke to Tatooine and live near Luke's stepbrother, Owen Lars.

Tatooine. Anakin hated that place more then anything. And that was exactly why Yoda was sending him back to that hellhole.

"Knows you hate it. Won't look there for you," Yoda had said to them earlier in the day.

Still Anakin wasn't buying it. He was now more determined then ever to destroy the Emperor. He should have never helped him kill Master Windu. Or lead the death squad into the Jedi Temple.

But that was in the past. He had the future to look forward to. A future where they would be a family. Yet not at the moment.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Padmé awoke to find Anakin not holding her close to him. A bit worried, she got up and started to walk into the other room when she suddenly stopped. Standing in the middle of the living room was Anakin holding Leia close to him. Padmé stood by and watched silently as Anakin gently rocked his little princess in his arms. There was the soft glimmer of tears in Anakin's eyes.

Padmé knew that she would never forget that moment. That was when she knew that her Ani had never died. He had been betrayed by someone he thought that cared for him. They had all been betrayed.

She quietly slipped back into bed, without making a sound.

* * *

"Take good care of them Threepio." Anakin told the golden droid.

"Oh yes Master Anakin! Don't worry."

Artoo beeped next to him. "Artoo said he would as well." Threepio translated.

Anakin smiled slightly then turned and walked back over to Padmé who was saying her goodbyes to Luke.

"Don't worry Padmé. I will take good care of him." Anakin softly said as he took Leia from Sabé's arms and held her once again. "Now be good for mommy, little princess," Anakin said kissing Leia's forehead. Leia giggled happily in her father's arms. And that almost brought him to tears. "I love you Leia," he said kissing her forehead again before he handed her back to Sabé.

Padmé handed Luke to Obi-Wan before turning to her husband and hugging him tightly. "Anakin I don't want to do this," she said beginning to cry again.

"I know angel. But I promise it won't be forever. And you have the holos of me and I have the holos of you. Then before you know it, the Emperor will be gone and we will be a family again." Anakin said as he held her close to him.

They stood like that for several minutes before sharing a long goodbye kiss. After their kiss they parted ways. For how long they didn't know.

Anakin stood and watched Padmé 's ship take off and head for Alderaan. He could feel his heart breaking….his wife and daughter were gone.

"Come Anakin." Obi-Wan said moving next to him.

Anakin took Luke from Obi-Wan's arms and followed him onto their ship.


	21. Twenty One

_Author's Note: THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope the ending of this story lives up to what ya'll hoped would happen! And hopefully I don't disappoint you! So please keep the reviews coming and keep reading! Oh and to LVB, leave me your email addy so we can hook up and write that fic! I'm so for it! Peace love n oranges!_

**Chapter 21:**

_Fifteen Years…._

Fifteen long years that he had been without his wife and daughter. Fifteen long years that he was forced to live by holos that had been managed to be snuck by Sabé to Tatooine. But those only came once a year at that. And to avoid too many questions, Luke never saw that holos. Nor did Leia ever see the ones that he sent back to Alderaan with Sabé. Padmé and Anakin figured that would be the best for now.

Ever since the day that he and Padmé had parted ways, he had felt as if part of his soul was gone. Yes, Luke did fill some of that void; but that didn't fill it all. He longed for his wife and daughter.

"Dad!" Luke cried breaking out in a run across the scorched Tatooine terrain. Anakin embraced his sixteen-year-old son in a tight hug. They hadn't seen each other in several months. He and Obi-Wan had been out with the rebellion doing hit and run attacks against the Empire. They had also encountered Darth Etrak from time to time, but they always managed to escape.

"I've missed you son," Anakin said as he and Luke walked back to wards their house that they shared with Obi-Wan. Anakin's stepbrother, Owen Lars, didn't live too far off with his wife and 10-year-old daughter, Alyssa.

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He stayed behind in Mos Eisley, with Han and Chewbacca. He should be back later tonight."

Han Solo and Chewbacca were a pair of smugglers that Anakin and Obi-Wan had managed save from the Empire and they use the duo to help them get to and from meetings with the rebellion.

"Oh," was all Luke said.

Anakin decided to change the subject. "How are is your training coming along?"

Luke shrugged. "Training with the probe isn't anything like training against you."

Anakin laughed slightly. "We should be home for a few months, unless something big happens. So why don't we work out first thing in the morning."

Luke agreed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Artoo?" a mechanical voice asked.

The astro droid beeped in return.

"I know. She said to make sure we find Master Anakin. But are you sure its here?" Threepio asked.

Once again the astro droid beeped in return.

Threepio turned and knocked on the door in front of him. After a few seconds a young man answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Right before Threepio launched into a lengthy introduction, Anakin came around the corner. "Luke who is it?" he asked without looking at the door.

"Two droids dad."

"Droids?" Anakin said stopping in his tracks. He slowly turned towards the door.

"It's the maker!" Threepio exclaimed. Artoo beeped happily next to him. By then Obi-Wan had joined them.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh no…what's happened?" Anakin asked suddenly scared.


	22. Twenty Two

_Author's Note: This chapter is for Countess Jackman, as a late Birthday present! Happy Birthday! So everyone enjoy and review!_

Twenty-Two:

"Oh Master Anakin it was horrible! They came in and took Leia away screaming and yelling! Sabé was pretending to be Miss Padmé! They beat her."

"How did they find them! How!" Anakin said frustrated.

"Anakin calm down." Obi-Wan calmly said.

Luke sat by and watched silently at what was going on. He knew who Sabé was. But who was Leia? And who sent these droids to his house? And why was his father about to go over the edge?

"Master Anakin, she is waiting in Anchorhead for you. She sent us here to retrieve you and Obi-Wan."

Anakin suddenly perked up. Padmé was on Tatooine, waiting for him. He had to see her, right then. Obi-Wan looked over at him, sensing his feelings.

"Go Anakin. The droids and I will meet you in the morning."

Anakin smiled and quickly went to get his Jedi robe before leaving. Luke was going to ask who his father was going to see, but decided not to. He learned long ago, not to ask any questions at first, because everything would be revealed in time.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find her in Anchorhead. He could pick her life signature from anyone. He hesitated before knocking on the door to an apartment there. Without hesitation, the door slid opened, before Anakin could even knock. Padmé launched herself into her husband's warm embraced and cried.

"He has her Anakin. I know he does."

"Shh," Anakin softly said, as he led Padmé back into the apartment to avoid a scene out in the street.

Once inside the apartment, Anakin led her over to the small bed and sat down then pulled her down on his lap. "Now tell me what happened."

Padmé put her head on her husband's shoulder and cried some more then began her story.

"We were out in the countryside, when we get a call that some of Darth Etrak's storm troopers were coming our way. I tried to get Leia into the place where we would hide in incidents like that, but it was too late. They busted down the door, just as Sabé locked me in. all I heard was screaming and crying as they took Leia and beat Sabé, thinking it was me. I knew they left, but I sill didn't come out of hiding, until Threepio found me. Oh Ani! What are we going to do?"

"Save her of course. But its going to have to wait until morning when Obi-Wan gets here with the droids."

"What about if they come after Luke?" Padmé asked worried for her son.

"He knows that the Empire caused the downfall of the Jedi, but he had no idea of his past. Yet he is in the beginning stages of his Jedi training."

"I have a bad feeling about all of this Ani."

"So do I, angel. So do I." Anakin said holding Padmé close to him.

For the rest of the night, he never let her go.


	23. Twenty Three

_Author's Note: Because I love ya'll so much, I updated! See what reviewing will get ya? So maybe if you find it in your hearts to read and review my other stories….I would love that so much! Besides some of ya'll do read my other stories. So enjoy this! And I got my Episode 3 opening night ticket! WOOHOO!_

Chapter Twenty Three:

Bright and early the next morning, Obi-Wan and the droids arrived at the apartment where Anakin and Padmé were. Once again Padmé told the story of what happened on Alderaan to Obi-Wan, while Anakin sat by and listened.

The night before, Padmé had cried for the most part. But then there were tender moments that were long overdue. But even those moments could not replace the fear that was behind Padmé 's words that she spoke to Obi-Wan or even the fear that was deep in Anakin's heart.

"What do you think Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked once Padmé had finished telling the story.

"Palpatine is expecting you to rush head long into Imperial Center, or wherever he has her and then either him or Etrak will engage you."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan just looked at him. "I think we should contact Yoda. He will know what to do."

"Yoda is on the other side of the galaxy! Why would we go to Dagobah when Leia is closer to us here?" Anakin said arguing his point.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan has a point. I think he kidnapped Leia to draw you out of hiding." Padmé said pleading with her husband.

"Fine we'll go to Dagobah. Obi-Wan will you go with the droids to Mos Eisley and ask Han and Chewbacca to take us to Dagobah. And Padmé and I will go get Luke."

"Why? It's just putting him in danger as well," Obi-Wan said.

"Its time he knew all his family history. And I rather him hear it from me and not the Sith."

* * *

Luke sat outside of his aunt and uncle's home. He starred out into the twin sunset across the planet. He had so many questions but no one to ask them too. Who was this Padmé that Obi-Wan and the two mysterious droids had spent the majority of the night talking about? And why was his father so upset? Those were the main two that he had. 

As he watched the twin suns slowly set, he felt something nudge him through the Force. Something was heading for the Lars homestead and it wasn't friendly. He quickly ran down to where his uncle was sitting looking over something for the farm.

"Uncle Owen! Something is heading for the farm! And I doubt that it's friendly."

Owen stood up and grabbed a pair of electrobinoculars and followed Luke topside. As they were walking out, Beru stopped them. "What is it Owen?" she asked.

"Take Alyssa and hide." Owen said continuing outside.

Once they were topside, Luke pointed in the direction that he had his feeling from. Owen used electrobinoculars to look in that direction. He saw a squad of storm troopers fast approaching them.

"You're right. Quickly go hide with Beru and Alyssa. I'll handle this."

"No Uncle Owen! I can help you!"

"Luke go now! This is for the best!"

Luke turned and ran back down to where Alyssa and Beru were hiding.

"What is going on Luke?" Beru asked as Luke crawled into the hidden room that Anakin made them install.

"Storm troopers are coming this way. Uncle Owen told me to come in here with you two."

Beru gasped. "I'm going out there. Watch Alyssa."

"No mommy! Don't go! I'm sacred!" Alyssa said pleading with her mother.

"I'll be fine Alyssa." Beru said kissing her daughter's cheek softly. "I love you."

Luke pulled Alyssa close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. "Everything will be fine Alyssa."

* * *

"Shoot them. They are lying." Etrak said. 

The storm troopers lifted their blasters and shot Owen and Beru at point blank range. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground in an embrace.

Etrak stood there for a moment, reaching into the Force feeling for the Skywalker boy. He found him and another human child in the house. He stepped over the bodies and made his way into the homestead.

Within no time, he found the location of the secret room. He used the Force to crumble the wall around it, revealing what he had been sent for – the Skywalker boy.

"Who are you!" Luke demanded holding Alyssa close to him.

Etrak laughed. "Quite possibly your worse nightmare. Stun them both!" Etrak said.

The last thing Luke remembered was feeling something heavy against his chest as darkness surrounded him.


	24. Twenty Four

_Author's Note:_ _I thought since I won't be able to update at all tomorrow because of work, then going to the Memphis-Phoenix basketball game (GO SUNS!), and then studying for my Spanish final on Monday, I decided to post once again before I head off to work. Oh! I was thinking about what I was going to do once my stories are complete….and guess what! I thought of two new ideas. YAYAYAYA! So enjoy and review, review, review!_

Chapter Twenty Four:

As Anakin and Padmé made their way towards the Lars homestead, Anakin felt a sense of urgency wash over him. He suddenly accelerated the speeder that he and Padmé were in.

"What is it Ani?" she asked still scared.

"Something's wrong."

Anakin's worst fears came true as they approached the homestead. The homestead had been set on fire and lying among the burning rubble was two dead bodies. When Padmé saw that she gasped loudly.

"Is that Luke?" she asked on the verge of tears.

Anakin shook his head no. "Its Owen and Beru," he said looking off into space. Padmé knew he was searching the Force. "Luke's still alive. And so is Alyssa."

"Who is Alyssa?"

"Owen and Beru's 10 year old daughter. Come on we got to hurry."

* * *

"Whose the chick with Anakin?" Han asked Obi-Wan. Anakin and Padmé were making their way towards the small group.

"His wife, Padmé."

"Whoa. He's married?"

"How do you think Luke was born?" Obi-Wan said laughing a little, as Chewbacca joined in.

That was when it hit Obi-Wan, something was wrong. Then he knew what was wrong – something had happened to Luke.

"Did they get Luke as well?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin walked up to him.

Anakin slowly nodded yes as he held Padmé close to him.

'_How is she taking it?' _Obi-Wan asked Anakin through the Force.

'_Not very well. We need to find them and fast.'_

"We're ready whenever you are," Han said to Anakin. Chewbacca roared in agreement.

Padmé looked up at the new voices that she heard. She looked at them all then looked at the ship behind them. It looked at the ship that they were going to travel to Dagobah on. "We're flying on that hunk of junk?" she asked. "We'll never find Luke and Leia in enough time!"

"She has it where it counts," Han said confidently about his ship.

"Don't worry. We'll get to them in enough time." Anakin said as they all boarded the _Millennium Falcon.

* * *

_

Luke slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. Two blurry figures were leaning over him.

"Luke are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

He gently placed his hand on his head. "Yeah Alyssa I am," he said sitting up. "I feel like I was hit by a speeder, that's all."

Luke's attention suddenly turned towards the other person that was in the room with them. It was a young woman who looked to be his age. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a worried look on her face.

"We're glad that you finally woke up," she gently said.

Luke smiled slightly. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long. Alyssa just woke up herself. Oh my name is Leia."

"I'm Luke. Where are we anyways?" he asked standing up and stretching.

"On an Imperial Superstar Destroyer." Leia said.

"But why?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Luke, I'm scared. I want my mommy and daddy." Alyssa said.

"It will be alright Alyssa. My dad will save us. Remember he and Uncle Obi-Wan are Jedi Knights." Luke said hugging his cousin.

"You know Obi-Wan Kenobi! My mom talks to me about him all the time. Him and an Anakin Skywalker. They saved her many times." Leia said interjecting.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Padmé Amidala Naberrie."

As soon as she said that, Luke felt something through the Force. It was as if this young woman had something in common. Something in common that was very deep. But he had no idea what.


	25. Twenty Five

_Author's Note: I know I'm evil with my cliffhangers…..but I loooove writing them! Enjoy and keep the reviews coming as usual!_

Chapter 25:

"Find them we must!"

"But how Master? They are under the guard of the Empire and Lord Etrak." Obi-Wan said to the aging Yoda.

Upon arrival on Dagobah, Obi-Wan and Anakin had requested that everyone else wait aboard the _Falcon_ while they met with Yoda. At first Padmé didn't want to, but eventually gave in because of the look of fear that was behind Anakin's eyes. She had seen that look before and because of it very bad things had happened.

"Separate them, Palpatine will." Yoda said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Probably because we've been training Luke," Obi-Wan suddenly said.

Anakin looked at Yoda to see the old Jedi Master's reaction. "Correct Obi-Wan is."

"Still how are we going to find them? I can't just match into Imperial Center and demand that my children be given back." Anakin said.

Yoda looked over at Obi-Wan, who also seemed to know what was going to happen – to ensure that the Skywalker twins never be sought after again, Anakin was going to have to destroy Palpatine and Etrak. And Obi-Wan was going to have to help.

* * *

After a while longer of coming up with no ideas, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way back to the _Falcon._ Padmé rushed out into her husband's arms. "So what are we going to do?"

"We don't know." Anakin soberly said as he held Padmé close to him. Padmé lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to force back her tears that were about to spill over. She was scared that she would never see her children again.

Obi-Wan stood off to the side when something occurred to him. The best way to go about finding out anything was the Botham spy net or having someone on the inside that could help them...

* * *

"You remind me of someone Luke," Leia said looking him over.

It had been a few days since Luke and Alyssa had joined Leia in the holding cell aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer. And the entire time, Luke had the strangest feeling about something. And it had to do with Leia.

"Who?" Alyssa asked before Luke could respond.

"I'm not sure who it is. But I think it's my father. I know it sounds strange, but sometimes I would see my mother staring at a holo of a young man and crying. I never asked her about it because she might get upset at me. But you look a whole lot like him."

That peaked Luke's interest. "Did you not know your father?"

Leia shook her head no. "all my mom has told me was that he was a powerful Jedi and that he was part of some Jedi prophecy about a Chosen One. That's really all. But I know that she misses him a lot. I don't even know what happened to him."

Luke's mouth dropped open. "You're father was the Chosen One!"

"Yeah. Why?" Leia asked confused at Luke's reaction.

"That's can't be! My father is the Chosen One! Obi-Wan has told me that."

Luke and Leia starred wide-eyed at each other for a second or two, not knowing what to say.

"So if your dad is the Chosen One and so is Leia's then that makes you brother and sister!" Alyssa said. "This is so cool! I've always wanted a girl cousin!"


	26. Twenty Six

_Author's Note: The ending is a little rushed because I was in hurry to get this up before work. But I promise to make it up in the next chapter. _

Chapter Twenty-Six:

_Bespin…_

Waiting in a private meeting room was a woman with dark red hair. She sighed worriedly. It had been almost sixteen years since she had first met the two men she was waiting for. After that meeting so long ago, she had changed her ways, but hid it from her master. And she had hid it very well.

She had always known that they might ask for her help someday. They had spared her life when she had intended on destroying two in the first place. Now they had come to her in a time of need and possibly they could also help her in return. She desperately needed their help.

The doors to the meeting room opened and in walked two older figures from her past – Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kelista Jade stood up and greeted the two Jedi. "It has been too long," she simply said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as the trio sat back down. "We called you here because we need your help."

"What's that?" she asked.

"My son and daughter were both taken from me by Darth Etrak. We have no idea where they are and since you are still deeply involved as an Emperor's Hand, we are requesting your help." Anakin somberly said.

"In return will you both help me?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at her in shock. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I haven't seen my daughter, Mara, since she was three. That is one of the ways that Palpatine is able to control me – he says that he will help me find her, but I've given up hope. It's been almost 19 years since I've seen her. I've searched the galaxy over and over to find her, but have come up with nothing."

Anakin looked at her, sensing her despair. "We'll help you as soon as all of this is taken care of," he said. Kelista agreed with that.

* * *

"So where are we going to go now?" Han asked as Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to the quarters that they were staying in.

"Well Alderaan isn't safe." Obi-Wan said,

"Neither is Tatooine." Anakin added. "And we need to be someplace that Kelista can contact us easily."

"Your contact was her! She tried to kidnap Luke and Leia once before!" Padmé protested.

"But she changed, angel." Anakin said taking his wife in his arms. "And for the better."

Padmé sighed. She hoped that this plan worked. "What about going back to Naboo? I know that the Empire hasn't done much with that planet since the republic fell. And the Gungans would hide us," she suggested.

"That's a thought. But let's see if Kelista come up with anything in the next day or so…" Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Storm troopers had come and taken Luke away from his sister and cousin. Alyssa had to be held back by Leia, when Luke was dragged out of the cell. Over the past few days, Luke had taught Leia simply things to do through the Force. And once she had started learning, the twins discovered that they shared a strong bond – stronger then the bond that Luke shared with their father.

'_Leia take care of Alyssa,' _Luke said to Leia as he was taken from them.

Leia didn't respond but hugged Alyssa tightly. She was just as scared as Alyssa was. What were they going to do with her brother?


	27. Twenty Seven

_Author's Note: Enjoy! That's all I can say!_

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Luke had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he was being taken towards an odd looking planet. It looked to be an entire city covering the planet. He would have asked, but he was a bit weary of the storm troopers. So he kept his mouth closed.

Within a few minutes time, they had landed on a landing platform and then he was taken to another transport. He was beginning to worry about where he was going. But why had they taken only him and not Leia or Alyssa?

After a few more minutes, his questions were almost answered. The transport had landed in front of a huge palace. He starred up at it in awe, but then was pushed inside by a storm trooper.

"Move it boy!" he said.

They slowly made their way through the dark stone palace. The further into the palace they got, the more nervous Luke became. Something wasn't feeling right to him. It was a dark and foreboding feeling.

Finally they came upon a huge set of doors, the somehow easily swung open for them. The troopers pushed Luke into the room first then followed in behind him.

Sitting in the middle of the huge room was a lone chair. Slowly the chair turned around and revealed a dark cloaked figure.

"Leave us," the figure said to the storm troopers, who gladly complied.

After they left, Luke was really worried then. The only person who could hold this much power was…

"Are you Emperor Palpatine?" Luke wearily asked.

"Very good boy. But soon you will learn to call me Master."

* * *

"Where are we going Leia?" Alyssa softly asked.

"Shh Alyssa." Leia replied.

The two girls were being led down a cold, dreary hallway in what seemed to be a prison block. Leia knew that they were on Imperial Center. She had been to Imperial Center once with her Uncle Bail Organa, but that was a long time ago. But she had never been to the prison blocks.

As they walked past a hallway, a shadowy figure looked out at them then turned and walked away.

* * *

"Commander I have permission to take the two newest prisoners with me to the palace. The Emperor wants to see them."

"Yes ma'am!" the Commander said opening the cellblock.

Kelista stepped inside.

Leia and Alyssa looked up at the tall older woman. Kelista motioned for them to be quiet. "Come with me," she said.

The two young girls followed Kelista out of the holding cell and finally to a transport. Once they were in the clear, Kelista spoke up.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Kelista said removing the restraint cuffs around Leia and Alyssa's hands.

"How can we trust you?" Leia asked.

"Your father saved my life once before. I am returning him the favor by saving yours. I'm just sorry I couldn't get to your brother in time."

"Where is Luke?" Alyssa asked scared.

"I'm not sure. But I promise we'll find him. So until then, let's get you back to your family."


	28. Twenty Eight

_Author's Note: As usual enjoy! Oh and look for mine and LVB's co written fic….A Road Less Traveled…please review it!_

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Padmé quickly ran down the hallway towards the landing pad on the Bespin. She had just received a call from Anakin, who was with the Rebel Alliance at the moment. He told her that Kelista had Alyssa and Leia with her and was on her way back to the cloud city with them.

She couldn't believe it. Kelista had gotten her daughter back safely! But still Padmé feared for Luke's life. Where could her son be?

As she rounded the corner, she saw them. She saw Kelista, a young girl, and her Leia.

"Mom!" Leia called out running towards her mother.

Padmé and Leia met halfway in a running hug. Both of them held the hug for a long time.

"Where's dad?" Leia asked hopefully.

Dumbfounded for a second, Padmé finally spoke up. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Luke and I figured it out. Plus I've seen you looking at a holo of a young man who looked a lot like Luke. Also you told me that my dad was the 'Chosen One' and Luke knew that about his dad."

Padmé smiled and once again hugged Leia tightly as she began to cry. She couldn't believe it. Her children had met each other!

"Oh mom! This is Alyssa. I believe she is your niece." Leia said once she broke the hug.

Padmé turned and smiled at Alyssa, then also hugged her tightly. She couldn't care who she was hugging as long as it was someone in her family.

* * *

Luke didn't want to hear anymore! He didn't believe a word of it! His father could never have done those things that Emperor Palpatine was telling him.

"I don't believe you!" Luke yelled out.

Suddenly dark Force lighting struck him in the chest. "Believe what you will boy. But soon you will believe what I say," Palpatine said standing over the young boy.

Luke's body still shook from time to time as the electric currents the Palpatine had sent at him, still echoed through his body. He wondered how much longer the could hold out…

* * *

_How could you dad? How could you kill all those Jedi? What made you do it? I doubt it's for more power like Palpatine has been telling me…what was it?'_

Luke turned over on his back and stared up at the bleak ceiling of the room he was staying in. he wished he knew what caused his father to turn to the dark side. Even if it was only for a brief time. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep…

_He didn't know where he was…but he heard someone moving around. Luke slowly made his way through the dark hall. He came upon two young people standing on a balcony – a young woman and a young man. Luke moved closer so he could hear their conversation._

"_I promise Padmé, that I won't let this nightmare come true! I'll protect you and the baby!" the young man said, pulling the woman closer._

"_I know Anakin. I believe you will…" the young woman said wrapping her arms around him and laying her head in his chest…._

The images Luke had been seeing faded out as he opened his eyes. His father had only been trying to protect his mother! Palpatine somehow had corrupted him…

He knew that he couldn't let Palpatine control him like he had briefly controlled his father. But how was he going to do that?


	29. Twenty Nine

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I just never felt compelled to work on it. I wanted to get 'Hand in Hand' finished and I did! So enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Anakin quickly disembarked the _Falcon _when he and Obi-Wan returned to Bespin. His little princess was safe and sound with her mother. His heart skipped a beat knowing that he was going to be bale to hold Leia for the first time in fifteen years.

Kelista had greeted Anakin and Obi-Wan at the landing pad. She quickly told Anakin where he could find Leia and Padmé. They were in the small botanical gardens that the city had. Obi-Wan and Kelista watched as Anakin took of sprinting towards the garden.

"Has he been like this since I contacted him?" Kelista asked.

Obi-Wan nodded yes. "His little princess is back."

Padmé knew Anakin was close. She could feel him through their Force bond that had developed since they had been married. She smiled slightly as she and Leia continued to walk through the garden.

"What are you smiling about mother?" Leia asked.

Padmé didn't answer her as her eyes were fixed on something over Leia's shoulder. A small smile spread across her lips.

Confused, Leia turned to see who was behind her.

Standing about 20 feet behind them was a tall man. Leia looked at him for a second, studying his features for a second. He had shoulder length dark blonde hair with a bit of curl to it as well as soft blue eyes. It was the blue eyes that she remembers deep in her mind. The same eyes that she saw in Luke…

"Daddy!" Leia cried as she broke into a run towards Anakin.

Padmé watched with tears in her eyes as Anakin swept Leia off of her feet and hugged her tightly. She could tell that Anakin, too, was crying; as well as Leia.

"Oh my little princess. I've missed you so much." Anakin whispered into Leia's hair as he held his precious daughter close to him. Tears softly fell into her hair.

Leia didn't say anything as she lay in her father's warm embrace. Before that moment, she had felt that she wasn't complete. That something was missing. When she and Luke had been reunited, part of her felt more complete. But there was still one part that wasn't.

And now…now that was all changed. She was complete.

"I love you daddy," she whispered as she hugged her father tighter.

"I love you too princess."

* * *

"_If dad turned to the dark side, why did he never tell me?" _Luke thought to himself as he lay in the bleak cell. It had been days since he had been out of it. He figured it must be some sort of punishment for not joining the Emperor on the dark side.

Luke closed his eyes and let memories of his childhood flood back to him…

"_Luke promise me that you will never turn to the dark side no matter what anyone ever tells you."_

_Ten-year-old Luke looked up at his father with a grin on his face. "I promise."_

_Anakin tousled his son's hair briefly as he turned and headed back into his workshop to tinker with some broken droids the Owen had. _

_Luke watched his father walk away. He suddenly got a pang in his heart. There was something that his father and Obi-Wan were hiding from him. He knew it. He wondered if they would ever tell him?_

Now Luke knew the truth. His father had been an agent of evil. But for how long? And what turned him back?


	30. Thirty

_Author's Note: As usual, thanks for all the reviews! Some of the reviews have mentioned that I moved too fast in this story…well that was the entire intention from the beginning. But I have another Ani redemption fic that is currently on hiatus at the moment, but believe me that story will move much slower. So enjoy this chapter! Sorry its so short!_

Chapter Thirty:

Anakin stood out on the tiny balcony that was attached to the small apartment that he, Padmé, Leia and Alyssa all shared. Obi-Wan was just down the hall, while Sabé had been called away by the Rebel Alliance. She was one of their best undercover operatives.

Anakin sighed deeply as he starred out into the night sky. The gas giant of Bespin shone brightly in the night's sky.

"Ani, what is it?" Padmé gently asked as she joined him on the balcony.

"I'm worried about Luke."

"We all are. But you can't dwell on it. We'll get him back soon."

"You don't understand Padmé. Palpatine is very persuasive. And he can work very, very fast. That's what happened to me. He's able to pinpoint something that is bugging you and grind away at it until you can't bare it anymore."

Anakin softly punched the balcony railing. Padmé gently wrapped her arms around him and lay her head against his broad back. She wished that she could reverse everything that had ever been done. She wished that Ani had never turned to the dark side and that Palpatine had never risen to power.

Yet nothing could be done. But they could influence the future. And that was exactly what she hoped would happen.

* * *

"Have you changed your mind yet boy?" the Emperor snared.

"I'm never going to turn. You may have turned my father, but he over came it." Luke said confidently.

"Are you sure about that boy?"

Luke didn't say anything.

The emperor smiled evilly as he searched Luke's feelings through the Force. "I can feel your conflict. Let go of everything and I will help you see the right path."

Luke narrowed his gaze at the aged man. "Why did my father turn?"

The Emperor smiled as he began to his twisted tale. This was the best way to corrupt this young Skywalker. A twisted tale of how his father turned to the dark side.

* * *

"Worried you are."

Anakin slowly opened his eyes from his meditative position.

Standing before him was Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda! What are you doing here?" Anakin said shocked.

"Bad things are happening. Act soon we must."


	31. Thirty One

_Author's Note: I know that this chapter isn't that long, but heck none of them are! I hope ya'll enjoy this story…pssh…its almost over! I'll try to make the ending chapters longer for everyone. Enjoy and review! Oh and check out my new story 'The ties that bind' as well as LVB's stories! _

Chapter Thirty-One:

Luke lay in his dreary cell thinking about all that the Emperor had told him about his father. Palpatine had told him that his father turned to the dark side because of a Jedi plot to take over the Senate and kill all the Senators. And that included his mother.

"_Your father's Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was going to kidnap your mother and dispose of her so that your father wouldn't be tempted to turn against the Jedi. But I told him what was going on and he turned before they could do anything…"_

_Luke sat there, silently, trying to take in all that Palpatine was telling him. How could his father lie to him like that! But he also knew that his father and Obi-Wan kept many things from him…._

'Maybe Palpatine had a point. Maybe the Jedi are really the evil ones…' Luke thought to himself.

* * *

"Is he turning Master?" Etrak asked.

"Yes. I can feel it. The seeds of doubt have been planted. He will come to me tomorrow with more questions and I will twist them more."

Etrak smiled evilly as he stood next to Palpatine. Soon the Sith would have control of a Skywalker. A Skywalker who seemed more powerful then even the Chosen One had been when he was a Sith.

* * *

"Slowly being turned he is."

Padmé gasped a little as everyone sat talking with Master Yoda. Her son was being turned to the dark side just like his father had been! "Isn't there anything that we can do?" she wearily asked.

"Defeat Etrak and Sidious we must. Only way of saving young Skywalker."

"I can do that!" Anakin said forcefully. He had to save his son. He wouldn't let Palpatine corrupt anyone else ever, especially his son.

"No! Not strong enough still. Obi-Wan must help you."

Anakin could agree to that. He knew that Obi-Wan cared for Luke in the same way he had cared for Anakin when he was his Padawan.

"When do we leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Soon. Plan we must."

"I agree." Anakin said. "But Palpatine's palace on Imperial Center is vast. And he's probably changed so much since I was last there."

"And there will probably be many booby traps," Obi-Wan added.

Yoda sat there thinking for a second. Then his eyes met with Kelista.

"Help us, you will Kelista," he said.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda?" she asked.

"Know the layout of the palace. Close to the Emperor you were and still somewhat."

"Yes."

"Also your daughter is under his control. Know this I do."

Kelista gasped. Her daughter was still alive and Yoda knew where she was! The sooner they rescued Luke the sooner Mara could be rescued as well. "What do you need to know?"


	32. Thirty Two

AN: I know that I said the ending chapters would be longer, but looking at my outline, this chpter was meant to be short. So enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Two:

"This layout probably isn't the most up to date but it has to due for now," Kelista said as she starred at the holographic plans that were displayed on the Holovid.

"None of this is how I remember it." Anakin said.

"That's because Palpatine is paranoid that someone is going to try to kill him from the inside. Remember the tale of Darth Plageius?" Kelista said.

"Yeah I vaguely do."

"So what is the easiest way in without being detected?" Obi-Wan asked, looking the holograph over.

"You'll be detected no matter what you do. But the area you will have the least about of resistance is the sewer system." Kelista said enlarging that part of the grid. "I know that this part hasn't been redone. Especially in the week that I've been considered a traitor. And it ties into the main sewage lines of Imperial Center."

"When do we leave?" Anakin asked without hesitation.

"Whenever you are ready." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Palpatine stood looking out the windows into the night. A sly smile slowly spread its way across his lips. The Skywalker boy was now a servant of the dark side. The seeds of doubt he had planted had now grown into rage. The boy was angry with his father and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Tomorrow would be his first test as a Sith. And if he was anything like his father had been, then he would pass with no problem what so ever.

* * *

Within no time, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Kelista were ready to leave for Imperial Center. Han and Chewbacca were going to take them there, mainly since the _Millennium Falcon_ wasn't that well known to the Empire as Kelista's was.

Leia was upset with her father that he wasn't allowing her to go. She thought that she had every right to help save her brother. But Anakin firmly put his foot down and said no. He thought that it was going to be too dangerous.

While the rescue party said their goodbyes to everyone who was staying, Leia ran off upset. Anakin sadly watched his daughter run away. He wished that he could take her with him, but he just couldn't.

"She'll be alright Anakin." Padmé gently said as she hugged her husband goodbye.

"I hope so."

"Please be careful and bring Luke back to us."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too," she replied softly kissing his lips.

* * *

"_I don't care if dad thinks its going to be dangerous, Luke needs me,"_ Leia said as she stowed aboard the _Falcon_. Hopefully she wouldn't be discovered until they were too far to turn back to Bespin.

* * *

AN #2: I know that the sewer thing was used in the novel, 'Shadows of the Empire', but it was the only thing I could think of…. 


	33. Thirty Three

Author's Note: Its getting close to the end……and that makes me sad. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Padmé walked back into the apartment shortly after Anakin and everyone had left. She was looking for Leia. She wanted to make sure that she was all right.

But instead she found a note addressed to her sitting on her bed. It was in Leia's handwriting. She hesitantly opened it.

_Mom, I have decided that I will be better off helping daddy and Luke then sitting around here and worrying. I have stowed aboard the Falcon and I am going with them. I don't care what daddy says. Luke needs me. Love, Leia_

Padmé hoped that Anakin would find Leia in enough time before something went wrong. She would go and try to contact him, but she knew he was too far away by now.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Someone else was on the _Falcon._

Anakin stood up from the table in the common area and began to walk towards the back of the ship. No one paid any mind to him. Obi-Wan was meditating. Kelista was starring off in space, probably thinking about her daughter. Han was off napping somewhere. And Chewbacca was playing a hologame with Threepio and Artoo.

The further Anakin got back in the ship, the stronger the feeling got. He knew this feeling, but he couldn't place it. That was until he was literally right over it.

"_Dammit Leia!" _he thought to himself as he lifted up one of the various smuggling compartments that Captain Solo had equipped the _Falcon _with. Laying in darkness was his daughter, just as he had felt.

He stood there for a second and starred at her. Slowly she began to wake up and stretch. When she opened her eyes and saw her father standing over her, glaring down at her.

She slowly stood up and climbed out of the compartment, trying not to make eye contact with her very upset Jedi father.

"Just what do you think that you are doing young lady!" Anakin practically yelled at her.

"Helping Luke! I know something is wrong with him I can feel it! He needs me!" Leia said almost as forcefully back at him. Then when she realized what she had done, she pulled back.

Anakin stood there shocked for a moment. Could she feel something through the force that he couldn't? Possibly. She and Luke did have a bond that most didn't. They were twins.

He sighed as he pulled Leia into a hug. "I just hope you haven't worried your mother."

"I left a note."

Anakin laughed slightly. He could only imagine Padmé 's reaction.

"Come on let's get you something to eat." Anakin said, sensing her hunger.

"How'd you know?" Leia asked shocked.

"Just remember that your father is the Chosen One."

They both laughed.

* * *

Palpatine sat watching his two apprentices parry each other. The young Skywalker was very strong in the Force. More then his father was. That was why he had to upper hand against Etrak at the moment.

After a few more minutes, Luke had Etrak pinned down against a corner. And he also help both his and Etrak's lightsabers.

"Good. Good Luke. Now kill him."

The look on Etrak's face was one of shock and disbelief. His master was turning against him after so long! And all for a boy from a backwater planet. He would never make a strong Sith lord like he was.

"Yes Master," Luke said, decapitating Etrak without hesitation.

"Very good my apprentice. Your journey is now complete." Palpatine said coming and standing next to Luke as the stood over the lifeless body of Etrak.

"Thank you my master."

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at Anakin's story of how he found Leia.

"It's not funny Master!"

"Yes it is Anakin. Leia is a chip off the old block. She is just like you and Padmé – reckless."

Anakin did have to agree with that. "Also don't Jedi twins share strong bonds that others can't feel?"

Obi-Wan thought about it for a second. "I would think so, since they bonded in their mother's womb. Why?"

"I think she senses something about Luke that I can't feel."

"Where is she anyways?"

"I think up in the cockpit with Solo and Chewie."

That was when they heard screaming.

"WHY YOU HALF WITTED, SCRUFFY LOOKING NERF HERDER!"

Leia came storming out of the cockpit and went into one of the bunks and shut the door. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other a bit confused. Then Kelista came into view, laughing.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Han asked Leia for a date when this entire ordeal was over and she yelled at him. It was quite funny."

"HE DID WHAT!" Anakin demanded, storming off towards the cockpit.

Kelista tried to follow. She didn't want to miss this. But Obi-Wan held her back.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to hear it."

And sure enough they did. Han solo may have done some stupid things in his time, but asking out his 16 year old daughter was where Anakin drew the line.


	34. Thirty Four

_AN: Here ya'll are! I had no idea it had been over a week since I updated this story! That means Destiny's Hand is going on two weeks without being updated! I better get cracking! Enjoy! Oh and someone asked me how old Han was in this story… and I put him at around 22 to 23ish….i know he's older then that, but that's where I picture him for this story. _

Chapter Thirty-Four:

"Now where the hell am I supposed to land so we don't get noticed?" Han asked.

"In the slums of Imperial Center." Kelista said.

"You have got to be joking lady! I do not land my ship in the slums!"

"That's why you aren't going with us," Obi-Wan said.

Han turned and looked at the oldest Jedi. "What do you mean?"

"We may need a quick escape. So stick close to the Emperor's palace." Anakin said with a smirk on his face. He was still admiring his work that he had done to Han Solo. A black eye did wonders for the young cocky smuggler. Besides no smuggler was going to date his daughter as long as he was around!

"Let me guess, either you call me or when I see explosions, I come swooping in to save your Jedi butts as usual."

"As I recall, Anakin and I did save you and Chewbacca from those Imperials a few years ago." Obi-Wan said eyeing Solo.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyways, is that the plan?" Han asked, trying to avoid the subject of who had saved who more.

"Always is and always will be," Anakin said.

"What about her?" Han said referring to Leia.

"Oh she is coming with us. I don't think you would want a black eye from her as well," Anakin said trying not to laugh. Leia smiled.

"And I thought two Jedi Skywalkers was bad! Now there are three of them!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

A wicked smile spread across a pair of old, pale lips. He knew that his former apprentice would return for his son.

But his son wasn't his son anymore. Luke Skywalker was now a Sith. And he was now Palpatine's apprentice. All of these factors were going to be extremely painful for Anakin Skywalker. But the worse thing was the Sith name that Palpatine had given his apprentice.

Vader.

* * *

Leia looked all around her wearily. Maybe she should have stayed on the _Falcon _with Han and Chewie. At least then she wouldn't be in a foul smelling and looking part of Imperial Center.

The further the small group made their way into the slums, the closer Leia walked to her father. At least he was he to protect her. And she was truly grateful for that.

Anakin smiled gently as he felt his daughter's feelings. He had long for so long to be able to protect her and Padmé from everything that was cruel and unjust in the galaxy. And now he was going to be able to. That was after they rescued Luke from whatever Palpatine was doing to him.

"Ok here we go," Kelista said stopping near a sewage system entrance. She looked all around them, before taking out her lightsaber and quickly cutting the hatch open.

"Now here's where the fun begins," Anakin said smiling. Obi-Wan knew all too well what Anakin wanted. He wanted revenge against Palpatine for all that the Sith Lord had put his family through.

Kelista went down the hatch first, followed by Anakin. Leia was next, but she seemed hesitant to enter it.

"Come on Leia. I promise it will be ok." Anakin called up to her. "Don't you want to save Luke?"

She knew he was right, as she slipped down into darkness, followed behind by Obi-Wan. She just hoped that they got to Luke in enough time.

"_We're coming Luke. Please don't let him corrupt you…"

* * *

_

_AN #2: I know that I gave Luke the same Sith name as Anakin, but also Anakin wasn't Vader for very long, and Palpatine wanted Anakin to suffering knowing his own flesh and blood became what he so wanted to destroy.   
_


	35. Thirty Five

AN: I know, I know. This chapter took forever to get up! Well Kappie flew away, and then my laptop keyboard is shot thanks to my sister. But that will be replaced sometime this week. So for now I'm forced to use the old computers to type and such. So here ya go! Enjoy! And please leave feedback! Only three chapters left after this!

Anakin was worried.

They had made their way through Palpatine's palace with very little resistance. He had a very bad feeling about all of this. And he knew Obi-Wan felt the same. It felt a lot like the time he and Obi-Wan had their last encounter with Count Dooku during the Clone Wars aboard General Grievous' ship. But neither of them were going to let Kelista and Leia know that.

"The throne room shouldn't be much further from here," Kelista said as they rounded a corner on the upper levels.

Anakin stopped. "Leia, I want you to stay behind Obi-Wan and myself not matter what happens. Kelista will protect you," he said as he took a hold of his daughter's shoulders and looked her straight into the eyes.

She quickly nodded yes at the urgent tone in her father's voice. She knew that they were close to where Luke was. She could feel him. But it wasn't the same feelings that she had gotten when they and Alyssa had been together. No this was a feeling of evil.

Leia didn't want to tell her father anything about her feeling. She thought that he might think she was crazy. So instead she kept her mouth closed.

Anakin hugged her quickly before they continued their trek down the hallway. The closer they got to Palpatine's throne room, the odder Leia began to feel. She tumbled slightly, but caught herself before anyone could notice. Hopefully.

"_Did you catch that Obi-Wan? Leia stumbled. I'm sure she is feeling something through the Force that we aren't." _Anakin said.

"_I did Anakin. And I agree. We're very close to Palpatine and Luke. She must be feeling that something is happening to Luke."_

"_Well we better hurry then."

* * *

_

Within a few more minutes, they reached the huge durasteel doors that led to Palpatine's throne room. Anakin was about to use a Force push to take out the doors, when they opened without hesitation.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other briefly before entering.

Sitting before the group in an oversized chair was Palpatine.

"Awww so good of you to finally arrive, my former apprentice. As well as you, Kelista Jade."

At the mere mention of being Palpatine's apprentice, Anakin's eyes narrowed. He knew that Leia had no idea about his past and he sure as hell didn't want Palpatine to be the one to tell her. He knew that he must have already told Luke about it.

"_Anakin be mindful of your feelings!"_

"_Screw that Obi-Wan! He messed with my family far too much!"_

Anakin powered on his lightsaber. "I may have been your apprentice at one time, Palpatine. But that was when I was confused. And you used that to manipulate me! Everything you told me was a lie. Now it's time to end it all!"

Before Obi-Wan knew it, _Anakin_ had leapt up towards the Emperor, but was pushed back. He landed with a THUD back at the feet of the group. Out of nowhere, something black came flying at him. It too, landed right in front of him.

When he saw it his eyes went huge. He couldn't believe it! He surely thought that Palpatine would have destroyed it when it had been recovered from the mock accident so many years ago.

It was the mask of his former self. It was the mask of Darth Vader.

"While your mask may have been a way to strike fear into the hearts of those who opposed me, I have found a new way to do that." Palpatine said standing up slowly.

Out of the darkness, another figure emerged.

"Meet my new apprentice, Luke Skywalker. And like his father, he too shall have the name Darth Vader."


	36. Thirty Six

AN: Enjoy! There may be like 1 or 2 more chapters then I previously thought! So that's great news for ya'll!

Chapter Thirty-Six:

"Move to Naboo we must now." Yoda said.

Padmé looked at Yoda with worry in her eyes. Had the Emperor found her and Alyssa? Had Anakin failed? A thousand different scenarios ran through her head all at once. But she knew that she better do as Yoda said.

"Ok we'll leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Anakin had never been so scared in his life. No for himself, but for his son. He didn't want to hurt Luke. But he knew that he was going to have to.

He and Obi-Wan stood side by side, as Luke took a position up across from them with Palpatine behind him. All three of them had their lightsabers powered on – Obi-Wan and Anakin held blue ones and Luke held a crimson red one.

"Luke I know that this isn't what you want! Don't let Palpatine control you!" Anakin said calmly.

"Palpatine told me the truth about you! You were once evil! You kept all these secrets from me! And I think it was wrong to do so!" Luke said in return, practically snarling at his father.

Luke made the first move, which was a surprise to everyone. He leapt up and quickly approached his father, while using his free hand to know Obi-Wan off to the side. Obi-Wan landed hard against the wall and laying on the ground motionless.

Luke laughed evilly as he and his father began to parry. That worried Anakin even more. How deep was Luke in with the dark side? Could he even be saved?

* * *

Leia didn't know what to think about what was going on in front of her. Was her father really Darth Vader at one time? She had heard about a Darth Vader growing up who was evil. Yet he wasn't around long. But there was absolutely no way that her father could have been evil! There was just no way.

Then there was Luke. He was now Palpatine's apprentice. But who would want to be his apprentice anyways? The man was so ugly! She wanted to run up to Luke, take him by the shoulders and try to talk some sense into him, but she knew that she couldn't. Her father had said to stay back with Kelista

She watched in horror as her father and twin brother began to fight each other. And it scared her. She had just found them both after so long and now one of them might be taken away again. That was the last thing she wanted.

The fight seemed to go on forever.

"NO DADDY!" she cried out as Anakin stumbled backwards and landed against the ground and Luke held his lightsaber tightly against their father's throat.

She knew that she had to do something quickly. Then she spotted Obi-Wan's lightsaber on the ground next to his still motionless body. She quickly moved past Kelista, who didn't realize it until too late.

"Leia no!" Kelista cried out as she watched Leia snatch up the lightsaber and sprint towards her father and brother.

* * *

Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he waited for Luke to finish him off. He would have still been fighting but when he fell, his lightsaber had slid across the room.

Yet instead of feeling the searing pain of a lightsaber cut, he smelt something. He smelt the ozone of two lightsabers connecting with each other.

He opened his eyes in amazement to find Leia blocking Luke's potentially fatal blow.


	37. Thirty Seven

AN: Because I am in such a good mood today I decided to go ahead and update this story before I updated Destiny's Hand. So enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Bail Organa quickly made his way towards Palpatine's throne room. He had just received word that Anakin and Obi-Wan were taking on the Emperor. Yoda had contacted him en route with Padmé and Alyssa to Naboo.

Bail silently hoped that Anakin and Obi-Wan were going to be able to defeat Palpatine and hopefully restore peace in the galaxy.

But one could only hope…

* * *

"Strike her down!" Palpatine yelled at Luke. "Prove your loyalty to the Dark side and the Empire!"

Luke tried with all his might to push his sister out of the way, but Leia wasn't budging. Anakin, still in shock, stayed in the same spot he was in. if something happened to Leia, it was going to happen to himself as well.

"Luke please," Leia begged, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please don't do this. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Remember that everything I ever knew was a lie!"

"No! Remember when we were a family…"

As Leia said those words, waves of memories swept over Luke. Images of innocence so long ago. A time when he was happy. A time that he never really remembered but never really forgot. That was how he knew what his mother felt like…that was how he knew what his sister felt like…that was how it felt to be a family.

"I…I…I remember," he barely whispered easing up on his stance somewhat.

"Then come back to us. Don't give in to Palpatine and his lies." Leia said still begging.

"Don't listen to her Luke! She's a liar just like your father!" Palpatine said moving closer to the trio in the center of the room.

"No I'm not! I'm telling you the truth!" she cried out.

Luke didn't know who to believe and who not to.

"This is what we do to liars!" Palpatine said, moving even closer.

He held his hands out as lighting come form them. Leia was struck in the middle of the chest and sent skidding across the floor. Obi-Wan's lightsaber that she had been holding dropped near Anakin. He quickly moved it to him.

As Luke watched his sister skid across the floor, something clicked in him. Leia was right. If Palpatine wasn't lying to him, then he wouldn't have hurt Leia. Because of him, his twin sister was hurt. He fell to his knees distraught.

"Come on boy! Get up! Finish off your father and sister!"

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Luke said as he stood back up.

Anakin, too, slowly got to his feet.

"I gave you everything boy and now you just want to give it all up?"

"Yes. I've realized that you are the liar here."

Palpatine was about to strike Luke with Force lighting, when Anakin rushed him.

Luke watched in horror and shock, as Palpatine and his father struggle against each other across the room. And eventually their struggle caused them to crash through the huge picture window.

"Father!" Luke cried running to the edge.

By that time, both Leia and Obi-Wan were coming around. Obi-Wan rushed to Luke's side, while Kelista helped up Leia.

As Luke and Obi-Wan stared over the edge, a gloved hand grasped the ledge below them. "Can someone help me here please?"

Obi-Wan and Luke knelt down and pulled Anakin back into the room. In the fall he had managed to grab a hold of a small ledge underneath the picture window and hold on while Palpatine fell to his death.

Just as Anakin was pulled back over the ledge, bail rushed into the room. "What happened here?"

"The Empire is dead." Kelista said.

"And a family is reunited," Obi-Wan said with a smile on his face.

Bail, Kelista and Obi-Wan watched as Anakin hugged his children tightly. And for the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan witnessed Anakin crying.

"Come on let's go home," Obi-Wan finally suggested.

No one could argue with that.


	38. Epilogue: Reunion

AN #1: Here it is! The long awaited ending…or is it?

Epilogue: Reunion

"Where are we?" Leia asked looking over Han's shoulder, as he guided the _Falcon _down towards a beautiful planet.

"Naboo." Anakin said, entering the cockpit.

"Why are we hear and not going back to Bespin?" she asked.

"Master Yoda brought your mother and Alyssa here. Bail told me before we left Imperial Center."

Luke, who was sitting behind Chewbacca, just starred out the front window. He seemed to be lost in thought. He couldn't believe it. He was about to meet his mother for the first time since he was just about a year old. All he had ever known of her were small memories and feelings. He was more nervous then anything. What if his mother didn't like him? Or even love him?

Still the entire ordeal with Palpatine bore heavily on him. It was going to take a long time to recover from the entire thing.

Sensing his son's mixed emotions, Anakin gently reached out and squeezed his shoulder. _"Don't worry Luke, she'll love you,"_ he told him through the Force.

Luke turned and looked at his father. _"I sure hope so."

* * *

_

"ANAKIN!"

Padmé felt like she did when she and Anakin were first married and they spent such long amounts of time apart during the Clone Wars. But this time things were different when they were reunited. This time their family was also reunited.

Anakin swept his wife up in an embrace then quickly set her down so that she could hug Leia.

"Leia! Never do that again! I was so worried!" Padmé said almost crying as she scolded her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom but I had to! Luke needed me."

"Padmé, she's right. She saved Luke." Anakin said interrupting them.

She looked at Anakin and in his eyes she knew that he was telling the truth. Then something caught her eye as it disembarked from the _Falcon_. She would recognize him anywhere. It was Luke.

Padmé quickly moved past Anakin and Leia and headed straight for Luke, who just stood there and waited for her. Without hesitation, she embraced him and began to cry into her son's shoulder. "I've waited for this for so long," she whispered to him as they held each other close.

"Me too," he whispered back as tears gently began to trickle down his cheeks.

* * *

Kelista watched from the bottom of the gangplank as the Skywalker family was reunited at last. And to think she almost caused them to be separated much earlier. And seeing the family reunited made her long for her daughter even more.

As if on cue, Master Yoda approached the entire group. By then, Obi-Wan, Han and Chewbacca had also joined the group outside of the _Falcon._

"Still much to be done," the old Jedi Master said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded yes in response.

"Senator you are to be again," Yoda then said to Padmé.

"How can that be?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Vice Chancellor appointed you have been." Yoda said continuing. "Organa is interim Supreme Chancellor."

"At least we know its someone on our side," Obi-Wan said.

"That is true." Anakin added.

Suddenly Padmé remembered a promise that was made. "What about Kelista's daughter?"

* * *

AN #2:  At the last minute I decided to turn 'Mask of Vader' into a trilogy…so enjoy and look for the sequel soon! Thanks to everyone who has made this story so popular and well loved. It means the world to me! 


End file.
